V O I C E
by Faebunneh
Summary: A sudden confession, a sudden realization, and an uncovered truth. Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. Can she get over her heartbreak? Can Naruto realize his mistake before it's too late?  Full summery inside. AU. Song Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**V O I C E**

Chapter One- Safe and Sound

**Summary**:

Finding your voice isn't always easy. For Hyuuga Hinata could barely speak a sentence without stuttering. She was always a shy, quiet, and humble person. She never wanted to stand out or be noticed. But despite her low self esteem and constant nervousness, underneath her fragile exterior lies a musical and instrumental prodigy. On the day she enters her new school she's told to display her talents in front of her music class. Will she have the courage to let her true self shine or will she back down?

A/N: **First off: This is a song fan fiction**. There will be links of specific songs that got to each chapter and they will be linked beforehand or the song title will be written in the author note beforehand. I hope that everyone who loves Hinata as much as I do will come to enjoy this story. To me Hinata is a little bit than a fictional character. I see my younger self in her and I feel that she is one of the most underappreciated characters of the series aside from Lee and Tenten who will be playing significant roles in this story as well. So to those who come to read I bare my heart and soul through every word I write and every song that will be here. For this first chapter the song that Hinata will be singing and playing "Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (cover by Julia Sheer)" I recommend listening to Julia Sheer's cover because that's what I envisioned Hinata to sing like on her first performance. Anyway on with the fan fiction.

Standing up for what you believe in isn't always easy and neither is being yourself. But when the day comes where you must stand your ground, can you? When it's time to speak up, will you? Can you find your voice and shine through? No one said it was going to be easy to find your true self, but that doesn't mean you have to go down without a fight. So fight for yourself and your beliefs. Find your voice and let it ring. Let your true self shine through.

The sun above was shining brilliantly above the house of Hyuuga much more than usual. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that could block its rays from reaching the prim and trimmed grass and flowers that were waking and opening their petals as if they were are arms want to embracing lovers. It was beautiful none the less. As the sun continued to shine its rays woke up a peacefully sleeping Hyuuga Hinata. The warmth opened her pearly lavender eyes and she slowly arose from her lying position. She yawned and stretched her arms into the air before fully opening her blinded windows. When she did she greeted the sun with a smile then slowly made her way out of bed.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom to shower and freshen up in order to get ready for the long day ahead of her. Today was no ordinary day for her; today she starts her first day at the prestigious Konohagakure Academy. This academy was a not just a private one but those who enter are people of wealth, connections, and talent. None the less the thought of entering a school where she didn't know anyone but her cousin, Neji, was a bit nerve racking. She had always been shy and timid and the first to get picked on by others. Her voice always stuttered when talking to strangers, teachers, and students alike and she was always quick to quit and become a door mat.

As she continued her thoughts to herself she finished showering and started to blow dry her hair straight and shiny. When she finished she tapped moisturizer on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. A little ping of loneliness shot through her heart and she sighed to herself. But she nudged and proceeded to brush her teeth and make her way down the stairs to greet her family at the breakfast table.

It was already seven in the morning when she finally finished getting ready and putting on her new uniform. She made her way rapidly down the stairs and made a sharp left into the kitchen and dining room where her younger sister and father were sitting at the table and her mother was making a westernized breakfast. Her father, Hiashi, was already dressed in his business suit and reading the newspaper while Hanabi had her earphone on listening to her iphone. Hinata greeted her mother, Hikari, with a morning hug which was returned before she sat down at the table. Hiashi put down his paper for the moment to speak to his daughter.

"Hinata, are you ready for your debut today?" he asked her as he started to eye his empty coffee mug that had '#1 Dad' printed on it.

"F-father its n-not like I'm debuting an album, so I-I wish you would stop calling it t-that." She stuttered to respond. "It's making me n-nervous."

"You need to stop stuttering when you speak to people Hinata." Hiashi continued as he got up to retrieve another cup of coffee from the kitchen. "You are the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga family and a world class lady so you must cease the stuttering when you enter school today."

"Y-yes f-father." She whispered as quiet as a mouse and averting her eyes to avoid his.

"Dear, please don't say such things!" Hikari said her voice hinting at the little frustration towards her husband who was peaking to their daughter as if she was an employee of his. "Hinata will do fine at school today I just know it." She then placed the hot plate of breakfast in front of her husband and two daughters and then sat down at the remaining empty chair that was in between Hanabi and Hiashi. Taking Hinata's right hand and placed it in hers to assure her and chase away the nervousness. "Don't listen to your father Hinata, just remember to be yourself."

"Y-yes mother." She replied back just a bit louder but in a much happier tone. Hikari smiled at her daughter and Hinata got to eating her breakfast as did her father and sister. This was the usual family morning for the Hyuuga but Neji was missing from the bunch. Normally he would be sitting next to Hiashi and having a conversation about the latest happenings in the newspaper. After Hinata finished her breakfast she quietly excused herself from the table and headed back into her bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her socks and shoes.

"I'm really worried about her." Hiashi told his wife as he placed his newspaper down and clasped his hands in front of him. His brows were furrowed and his tone a bit gentler then what he was used to speak with. He looked at his wife who just sighed at him and place her hands over his.

"I know and I am as well dear." She replied letting go of his hands and taking away the dirty dishes. "I'm just afraid 'that' will happen again. You and I both fear that. We can only hope for the best."

Hinata finished brushing her teeth and putting on her white over-the-knee socks, she stood in front of her tall mirror in her room. Her white button-down shirt was tucked in neatly into her dark navy blue school skirt. She then put on her matching dark navy blue sweater with the academy's label and straightened it out. Then she took out a brush to finally make her hair that was out of place stay put. With all that done she was ready and put on her light lavender hipster-style glasses, got her school bag from her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She made her way down the stairs where the family's chauffeur was waiting and holding the front door open. Hiashi and Hikari made their way to the door, giving Hinata her bento lunch and a warm hug.

"Make us proud Hinata. Remember you are the daughter of the Hyuuga family, you represent us so do not disappoint me." Hiashi said sternly as he let go of his hug on her.

"Y-yes father." She stuttered nervously at his request and watched her mother elbow him in the stomach slightly.

"What your father means is that do your best Hinata, just remember to be yourself." Hikari added and embraced her daughter once more. Hinata gladly embraced back and her mother started to cry silently. "Hinata please be strong for me."

"I will mother. I promise." Replied Hinata as she slowly left her mother's embrace and walked towards the car. The chauffeur closed the door once she was inside and drove off until they couldn't see the car anymore. Hikari couldn't stop crying though. She knew how hard Hinata's childhood had been and she was worried to death. Would her daughter ever find the strength to be herself?

Hinata was looking out the window of the car watching people and buildings go by. The feeling of loneliness and uneasiness was flowing through her body and mind. How will people treat her on the first day? Will she be alone all over again? Her mind was racing nonstop and he gingerly unzipped her school bag and took a very small hand-stitched rabbit plushy and held it close to her heart. She felt the loneliness and uneasiness go away and she sighed deeply before putting the toy back in her bag.

"Madam we've reached the school." the chauffeur called out to Hinata who seem a bit surprised that they arrived so fast. He got out of his side of the car and opened Hinata's door and held out his white gloved hand to help her up and out of the car. As she took her first steps away and approached the school she was mesmerized by its grandeur. She went past the grand thick wooden gates and made her way through its cheery blossomed lined entrance. The building itself was breathe taking and looked like a beautiful shrine with connecting houses to it. It felt as if she was in the wrong place let alone the right school. She made her way through the entrance and found the principal's room down a hallway that was lined with painted paper and wooden sliding doors. Oddly enough as she approached the door that had the Japanese words for "Principal" written on it she was told to enter.

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade asked as she motioned the shy teenage to come and have a seat. Hinata nodded and approached the desk and sat down in the chair. Tsunade smiled sweetly and began to pour tea into two cups that were on her desk. "Don't be so nervous child, have some tea. It will calm you."

"T-thank you Miss. Principal" Hinata stuttered as she took the cup her hands shaking slightly.

"Call me Mistress Tsunade and are you ok dear you're shaking?" she inquired as she look at Hinata.

"F-forgive me I-I'm just n-nervous." Hinata continued and began to drink the tea and started to calm down. Tsunade watched the entirety of it and now she finally knew what Hikari and Hiashi were talking about. Hinata's shyness and nervousness was going to be a big problem in her class. Tsunade knew the peers at her school would eat any ounce of Hinata's confidence if they had a chance to. She knew she had to protect her someway.

"Hinata before I give you your class schedule I would like to know more about you. And don't be shy I promise I won't tell anyone." Tsunade smiled and leaned forward a bit to give Hinata her full attention.

Hinata was taken by surprise a bit at her principal's actions. No one but her family knew about her interest and no one ever asked about it. She gulped, lowered her head slightly and started twiddling her fingers before speaking, "I-I really love music, p-playing instruments, and s-singing." She blushed a bit and looked around the room nervously waiting for a response.

"That's wonderful Hinata!" Tsunade smile and motioned the girl to continue. "Tell me what instruments can you play?"

"I-I play the guitar, b-bass, flute, and violin." She continued and looked up at Tsunade who was still smiling at her and motioned her again to continue. "B-but my favorite instrument is the p-piano. E-every time I p-play it feels like I'm in a d-different world. A-and sometimes I-I sing and play at the same time."

Tsunade started to clap lightly and gave Hinata an even brighter smile. "That's amazing Hinata. Normally most music students can only play one or two instruments and three if they're talented. But you play six different instruments!"

"B-but Mistress T-Tsunade I-I only play five instruments." Hinata spoke softly to correct her and she lowered her head down again as if she were shamed.

"Hinata your singing is your sixth instrument." The principal added as she got up and walked to Hinata. She knelt down on one knee in front of the shy teenager and put her hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice Hinata, don't let it go unheard. Trust me when I say this to you, be strong and have faith. You will shine through the clouds."

Hinata slowly lifted her head and her lavender eyes greeted gentle brown ones. It felt as if she was being comforted by her mother and she instantly relaxed and gave Tsunade a beautiful smile in return. Tsunade got back up and sat down at her desk again before handing Hinata her class schedule. Hinata kindly took the paper and began reading it. First period was History with Hatake Kakashi. Second period is Science with Shizune. Third period is Music and Voice with Yuhi Kurenai. Fourth Period is Physical Education with Maito Gai. Fifth period is English with Sarutobi Asuma. And finally Sixth period was Jiraiya with Math.

"Now before I escort to your first class just to let you know lunch will be between third and fourth period for forty-five minutes and you're allowed five minutes to get to each of your classes." Tsunade said as she got up once more and opened her door. Hinata quickly followed suit and soon they were both walking towards her first class. Tsunade noticed that she became quiet and shy again so she tried to reassure the girl to the best of her abilities. "Remember Hinata if you ever have a problem do not be afraid to come find me."

They finally arrived at the room marked "Leaf One" and opened the door while excusing their interruptions. The whole class stopped their chatting and everyone including Kakashi turned their attention to Tsunade and Hinata. Kakashi smiled underneath his allergy mask though the smile didn't show what-so-ever. He glanced at Tsunade first then at Hinata. He nodded giving the principal the signal to introduce the girl.

"Everyone this is Hyuuga Hinata, she's just got back from her studies in America and is new here to the Konohagakure Academy. Please treat her nicely." Tsunade said to the class with a stern voice and glaring look. The students knew that their principal wasn't joking and Kakashi was right to be scared if Tsunade was being serious. After she was done preaching Tsunade give Hinata a reassuring wink and headed off back to her office and closed the sliding door behind her.

Hinata stood there frozen in front of the class. She was nervous and already panicking in her mind. Kakashi took note of her situation and shyness and broke the ice. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm your History teacher even though I don't like history per say. I have many likes and dislikes but I do like the Icha-Icha Paradise books." He said making the class laugh out loud.

"Master Kakashi you shouldn't say that to our new student she'll think you're a complete pervert!" a certain blue-eyed, spike blond hair delinquent looking teen shouted from the back of the class. Hinata noticed him right away and she tried to hide the blush that was beginning to creep on her face. This blond boy was the cutest guy she's ever seen and his voice and enthusiasm were bright and cheerful as his personality. She couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous blue eyes. They were like the Clear Ocean and sky on a summer day. In a split second their eyes met and locked. Though it was five seconds it felt like eternity for Hinata and she looked away as fast as she could. 'This girl is kinda a weirdo.' Naruto thought to himself when he noticed she broke eye contact with him.

"OK Naruto you don't want to get detention again right?" Kakashi threatened with a scary smile still unseen due to his mask. Naruto gulped and shook his head and leaned back on his seat and put his feet on his desk. "Now that I've quieted the delinquent, why don't you tell us about yourself Miss. Hyuuga Hinata?"

"A-ah y-yes Master Kakashi." She stammered at first but no one laughed at her so that was a good start. "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My h-hobbies are pressing f-flowers and gardening. I-I like sweet bean jam a-and the homemade c-cinnamon rolls my mother makes. U-um please take care of me." She ended her statement with a gentle bow. No one said a word as she stood straight back up.

Kakashi silently sighed to himself and looked at his class who seemed really uninterested in who Hinata was. He looked at her and he could see the awkwardness in her standing and the shyness she was permitting. "Don't worry Hinata you'll get into the swing of things." He assured her and continued, "You can take the empty seat behind the pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura."

Hinata nodded and walked to her seat. She felt the whole class was staring at her the entire time. The more she felt their stares the more afraid she became. The thing is she wasn't used to this kind of neutral attention. For Sakura she wasn't too happy. She immediately noticed that the 'new girl' glanced at Naruto's way. Everyone knew Naruto and Sakura were dating and she was going to make sure that Hinata knew it.

"Well since we have a new student in class why don't we celebrate by not having homework for this week?" Kakashi asked his class as he started to erase the chalk board. The whole class cheered for a split second and just about everyone turned and started talking to Hinata who turned a tomato red at the attention. Sakura told the lot to calm down and return to their cliques and turn her attention to the 'new girl'.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the number one smartest student here and the class president. My hobbies are taking quizzes and memorizing things. My favorite food is syrup-covered anko dumplings and umeboshi. And I'm currently dating the blond hair delinquent-looking Namikaze Naruto." Sakura introduced herself in a somewhat conceded way which Hinata didn't seem to mind. "It's very rare for us to get new student in the middle of the year so you being here is pretty much a big deal. So what brings you back from America so suddenly hmm?"

"O-oh a-ah it's a b-bit personal." Hinata stammered trying to collect herself and finding out that boy she locked eyes with was already dating who seems to be the most popular girl in the entire school. "S-Sorry S-Sakura I d-don't want to make a f-fuss."

"Oh pish-posh darling don't worry about making a big deal here. The only big deal is that silly Sakura showing off her student rank and her popularity here at the academy and that stupid boyfriend of hers. Besides fore-head girl there has such boring hobbies." A pretty platinum blond girl chimed in as she sat herself on top of Sakura's desk. "My name is Yamanaka Ino; my hobbies are gossip and shopping; my favorite food is cherry tomatoes and pudding just not together of course."

"And you say I have such boring hobbies Ino-pig at least I'm studying and thus I'm still the number one ranking student." Sakura sneered and taunted Ino who retaliated and started pulling each other's hair. Hinata giggled at the sight seeing that the two were obviously good friends despite their fighting. She was the approached by pretty brown hair and brown eyed girl with two 'buns' in her hair.

"Hello Hinata and welcome to our humble school and not so humble class." The girl smiled and shook Hinata's hand lightly. "My name is Tenten and my hobbies are fortune telling and weaponry. My favorite food is the sesame balls that my mother makes." Hinata could feel her shyness slipping away from her. She felt comfortable and calm which was rare for her. If anything she was glad to have the positive attention on her person.

"Say Hinata if you show me your class schedule I can help you get around the campus easier." Tenten continued and Hinata nodded and handed her the paper. "Wow you have all the same classes as me except for the last class. If you'd like we can also have lunch together."

Hinata blushed and shot up in surprise at Tenten's offer and smiled at her. "I would love that Tenten." She added and giving her a slight bow as a sign of respect. Tenten giggled and Ino and Sakura stopped their bickering in order for Ino to join in on escorting Hinata to her classes. Sakura pouted slightly, got up, and walked to Naruto who was grinning like an idiot and motioning for her to sit down on his lap. Hinata couldn't help but notice the action and felt a bit saddened by it.

After the bell rang Tenten and Ino escorted Hinata to her next class where they all sat together and chatted the entire time. Shizune wasn't too pleased about the chatting and wished for the girls to stop but with what Tsunade told her about Hinata and her being new she could let it slide for one day. The class continued without a hitch and the hour passed by at the speed of light. Next was music class and girls noticed Hinata became quiet.

"Hinata are you ok?" Ino asked she walked beside her. Hinata was looking down at her feet and was shaking slightly. Ino was a bit worried and looked at Tenten who was equally as confused. So she tried to reassure Hinata, "Don't worry Hinata, Master Kurenai is very nice so don't worry so much. I'm sure she won't let you play an instrument for the first time in front of everyone!"

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I just g-get r-really n-nervous around p-people a-and p-performing i-in front of o-others." She managed to say through her shaking nervousness. Both girls then put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Hinata just smile that pretty smile you had earlier and whatever happens happens. Besides I'm sure you'll do fine it's not like you're a horrible singer or can't play an instrument like Sakura." Tenten chuckled as Sakura, who was walking not too far from them, fumed at the bun-haired girl. This took the edge off slightly for Hinata as the group kept walking towards their next class.

As soon as they arrived to the door, Ino slid it open and the girls walked in to take their seats except Hinata. She then passed a note to Kurenai who smiled and nodded and whispered to Hinata to sit with her new friends. It took around four minutes for the rest of the class to get there and take their seats. Amongst those entering the class was the 'Naruto' boy Hinata saw in her first period class. And once again she couldn't stop staring at him. After the rest of the class sat down Kurenai then walked to the front of the class and introduced Hinata as the newest student much like Tsunade did without Naruto interrupting.

"Normally I make exceptions on the first day of new students to not sing or use any instruments however I hear from Mistress Tsunade that you like music." Kurenai smile at Hinata as she leaned against the piano that was in the middle of the class. Hinata was blushing madly and asking herself why Mistress Tsunade would have her music teacher have her perform on her first day. There had to be a reason and then she remembered what Tsunade said to her. "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice Hinata, don't let it go unheard. Trust me when I say this to you, be strong and have faith. You will shine through the clouds." Her principal's voice rang in her head.

"A-alright." Hinata stuttered and sent the whole class in shock as she made her way towards the piano and her teacher. She than at down on the piano bench and rubbed her hands together to warm them up. Kurenai's smile grew bigger and turned her attention to the lavender-eyed teen. The look of surprise over took not only Ino, Sakura and Tenten but Naruto as well. 'What is this weirdo thinking?' he asked himself mentally.

"What are you playing for us Hinata?" Kurenai inquired as she lifted the case off the piano keys and pressed the pedals to check that they were working.

"I'll be singing 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift." Hinata said no longer hesitating as she glanced at the beautifully polished ivory keys in front of her. She pretended that no one was there in the room but her mother, who would always sit quietly and watch Hinata play the piano and sing. "The song was originally from a book called "The Hunger Games" that I read when I was studying in America. Please enjoy." She then took a deep breath before lightly touching the first few keys, closed her eyes and began singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down you face when I said "I'll never let you go"; when all the shadows almost killed you light… I remember you said "don't leave me here alone", but all that's dead and gone has past tonight... Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and…Sound…"_

No one could believe it. Hinata's voice was like an angel's to their ears. Sakura felt the sting of jealousy as she continued to hear the melody and Ino and Tenten hummed the song to themselves and nodding their heads to the rhythm. Naruto on the other hand was speechless. How could a weird and shy girl have such an enchanting voice? It was like she was a whole different person that he saw this morning that avoided contact with him. Either way he continued to listen to her and a small memory from his childhood came forth of his mother singing him to sleep. He felt a ping of sadness come to him but held it in.

"_Don't you dare look out your window; darling everything's on fire! The war outside our door keeps raging on…Hold on to this lullaby; even when the music's gone…gone… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and…Sound…"_

All that Hinata could think of was her mother and how she would sing her lullaby's when she was feeling sad or couldn't get to sleep. All of the memories of her past started to flow in. All the emptiness she ever felt she poured into her angelic voice and feather fingers. She felt at peace and kept playing the instrumental part of the song letting her fingers and the melody over take her body.

"_Just close your eyes…you'll be alright…come morning light…You and I'll be safe…and…sound…"_

When Hinata finished the song she let a single tear roll down her cheek and put go of the keys. She finally did it; she was able to overcome a fear that had over taken her since her childhood. In her mind all she could do was thank her Mother for her love, Tsunade for her encouragement and Kurenai for forcing her to play even if it was somewhat against her will. For Hinata this was one step closer to finding her true self.

End of Chapter One "Safe and Sound"

A/N: I hope you guys listened to song and used your imaginations. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible. Please comment if you like the story or want to give constructive criticism. If you want to troll remember that's what 4chan is for.

~Faebunneh


	2. Chapter 2

E

Chapter 2 – Set Fire to the Rain

A/N: Sorry for not updating guys. Nonstop work and drama in my real life but enough of my sorrow! I am obsessed with Julia Sheer! She is an amazing country singer and cover artist! You guys should go visit her! Her voice is what I would imagine if Hinata was singing and playing piano! Anyway the song this chapter is**"Set Fire to the Rain by Adele (cover by Julia Sheer)"**. I know people are all like "OMG this Adele bullshit, I'm so tired of Adele…" Sorry I love Adele and this will probably be the only Adele song I use in this entire fan fiction. And in this chapter we're going to learn a little bit about Sakura, Ino, and Tenten so please enjoy everyone. Also folks just so you know this will end up being a NaruHina relationship in the end but before it happens I'm going to torture you with other couples! Also the rating has been changed to "M" for mild cursing and difficult situations.

Tsunade is an impatient woman to say the least and Shizune was feeling her wrath of wanting to keep a close file on all students' especially new ones; in this case Hyuuga Hinata. So looking at her "assistant" she expected nothing but the best information to be provided. Shizune sighed as she started up her lap top computer and sat down on a nearby chair next to the blond principal. A few moments later she was able to bring up the information about Hinata's old schooling and the information about her parents and family.

"So tell me more about our little Hinata?" Tsunade questioned as she stared at the screen and then Shizune.

"Hyuuga Hinata, age fifteen, has lived in San Francisco California, Honolulu Hawaii and most recently New York City. She has received honors in music, art, and acting in all of her schools." Shizune read off the screen and Tsunade motioned her to continue. "The Hyuuga family is known for their musical talent as well as their influence on the music world and its productions. Mother, Hikari, was a famous geisha performer and her father, Hiashi, was a former taiko drummer turned music producer. The Hyuuga own "Light" records and have signed artist's such as Killer Bee…"

"I already know all of that due to the media." The principal grunted and rolled her eyes. "Isn't there more that her mother told you during the interview?"

Shizune nodded and began reading the computer notes again, "According to her mother, Hinata's talent is beyond what they have expected. Not only has she mastered the piano, violin, guitar, bass, and flute; but she can also sing in a verity of note ranges and can read musical notes. Though she knows of her special abilities she remains humble and doesn't want to take the spotlight much to her father's dismay. Also most of her family can play one to two instruments or sing but Hinata can do more than most members. Plus, Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, is the only other person in the family that has as much talent as she does."

"Hyuuga Neji…" Tsunade whispered and frowned at bit. She wasn't fond of the boy and didn't like the sound of his name. It left a sour taste in her mouth. "That boy is a prodigy but he's one to honk his horn and boast."

"So you're saying that if he's a prodigy that Hinata is as well Mistress?" Shizune inquired as she looked up at her mentor. Tsunade sighed, nodded and got up from her chair to stretch and motioned Shizune to continue reading. "Well according to Hinata's mother she was bullied at all the schools that she has attended. In one case when she was six years of age she was tripped by the other girls on stage and another person pulled the trap floor on her and letting her fall and remains back stage for the rest of the show."

Tsunade paused and turned sharply at Shizune, stunned about the last thing she heard. Though she knew younger children had the tendency to be mean towards each other she told her assistant to continue. "When Hinata entered middle school she was constantly teased by other students about her short hair and was called a 'freaky looking boy'. Also during middle school when she was awarded for her performances in Shakespeare all of her costumes were destroyed and her other personal belongings were vandalized. Most recently in her first year of high school in New York she pushed around by some female students in her ballet class and her acting and voice classes as well. It seems the bullying became so terrible that she was beaten up in one of the bathrooms and the last time she performed she was booed off the stage by the crowd of students."

"So that is why Mrs. Hyuuga is so protective of daughter. I thought she was overreacting but this can become a bad situation for Hinata. Remember what happened to Rock Lee the last time he took place in the school's sport's day?" Tsunade said her voice laced with worry.

"Y-yes I remember… when the academy lost to our rivals that day and Lee was blamed for it. I remember he was suspended from all of the sports teams and clubs. No one would choose him for their team during physical education and he was bullied and beat up from time to time from the jocks." Shizune trembled and teared up a bit not wanting her or her mentor to remember that stain on their school history. It was past and things were better now all thanks to Tsunade hiring her friend, Maito Gai, to become the school's sports teacher.

"Any way… was there anything more that Mrs. Hyuuga said to you?" Tsunade sighed and sat back down at her comfy chair.

"Yes. It seems Hinata is afraid of Neji and also her father. According to her mother, Hinata and her father fight due to Hiashi wanting her to become like Neji and represent their family and their status. Hinata doesn't want to boast and in her own words 'Does not want to become popular or famous'. Neji has also been verbally abusive telling Hinata that she is too meek and shy to represent their family, also telling her that she has no talent and isn't worthy of being called Hiashi's daughter."

Tsunade had had enough. She did not tolerate bullying at her school and she did not approve of it either. Whether or not Hinata wanted to be outspoken is her decision and Tsunade wanted to defend that. The past thoughts of her own came rushing in her head. How she was teased for being ugly or not having skills as a doctor or a teacher. She didn't anyone, especially any student to go what she went through. She already didn't like the fact that Neji was considered a bully to the lower classmen of the school and she sure as hell wasn't going to have him pick on his own cousin in front of them either.

"Shizune, keep an eye on Hinata and tell Kurenai the same. Remember Neji is in the Glee Club, Drama Club and Music club and those are the clubs that Hinata will be joining, make sure he doesn't harass her." Tsunade declared as she turned her chair away from Shizune. Shizune replied quietly and closed down her lap top.

It wasn't normal for someone to outperform older students in class but somehow the new girl, Hyuuga Hinata seemed to do just that. After her little number the whole class just sat their quietly and no one cheered and applauded. They were all just too surprised and impressed that someone who seemed like a freaky and quiet girl could have a voice that plucked the string of their hearts and triggered memories of childhood.

"Y-you were amazing!" Ino exclaimed at Hinata as they exited the room to go to lunch. "Normally people just chicken out when they're called on but you… you just got up and started playing. It was like you were a whole different person!"

"I-Ino-you're being too kind but p-please calm down I don't want anyone to hear you." Hinata whispered at her new friend as she tried to hide her blushing face behind her bento lunch. Ino giggled at Hinata's actions and gently patted her back.

"Oh come on Hinata doesn't be so modest you were simply just amazing, even I wished that I was a great singer like you." Tenten chimed in as they continued to show Hinata to the large and grand student café. The café was beautiful and really humongous. It had beautiful Japanese short tables and perfectly puffed seat pillows and led Hinata to an empty table. The three girls sat down and took out their lunches. Tenten's lunch was fried rice, sweet and sour chicken cubes and steamed vegetable dumplings with small serving of simple salad. Ino's lunch contained a large side of cherry tomato salad with red wine vingerette with fresh herbs with goat cheese; a medium sized pulled pork sandwich, and a cup of camel flan pudding. Hinata's lunch was sweet rolled omelet, sticky white rice, and chicken teriyaki with extra sauce, two potato croquettes and strawberries for desert. The girls got into a discussion about the food in their lunches and even sampled from one another. About fifteen minutes into their conversation Sakura along with Naruto came up to the table.

"Wow you guys look like you're having fun." She said sweetly as she looked at the three girls. "Is it alright if Naruto and I joined your group?"

"Not at all Sakura," Ino motioned for them to sit down and Sakura sat herself next to Ino and Naruto next to Hinata so he'd still be sitting next to his girlfriend. He started to eat his lunch of spaghetti and meatballs first and Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. He was cute as just watched him eat out of the corner of her eye as she continued eating her own lunch. "So what brings you over forehead girl?" Ino continued as she ate her sandwich.

"Oh you know I just wanted to hang out with my best friend and get to know Hinata a little bit." Sakura replied as she started eating her Greek salad. "I have to admit you did OK for your first time in Master Kurenai's music class."

"O-oh t-thank you Sakura" Hinata stuttered as she turned her attention to Sakura and smiled. "T-That's very k-kind of you to say those t-things." Sakura cocked her head to her left and looked at Hinata in a puzzling manner. She couldn't tell if the girl was just being modest or she was trying to tell her another message. "I-I'm sure S-Sakura is better than m-me at s-singing."

"Sakura singing?" Tenten scoffed sarcastically and Sakura glared daggers at her. But that didn't stop Tenten she just continued, "The only reason why Sakura has an 'A' in Kurenai's class is because of participation not because of her semi-horrible karaoke style singing."

Ino and Naruto started to giggle with Tenten and it just made Sakura madder she pulled Ino's ponytail and punched Naruto in the ribs causing Ino to yelp in pain and Naruto drop his fork and fall over. Hinata quickly turned to Naruto to see if there was anything she could do. She hovered over him and looked into his eyes. But this time she wasn't afraid to look away, in fact she didn't realize that she was looking into them, she was actually worried about his silly little pain. But her actions didn't go unnoticed especially by Sakura and Naruto. For her she brushed of Hinata's actions of those of Naruto's usual fan girls but for Naruto it was different. He truly noticed her eyes and was lost in them. He had never seen anyone with light lavender eyes before and they were beautiful, like an angel's. He then slowly to started to get up and didn't break his gaze from hers and couldn't hear her asking if he was alright, all he could think about was how stunning her eyes were.

"N-Naruto are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked him again. He flinched and his mind came back to reality. It was strange how come he didn't hear anyone, how lost in her was he?

"I-I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys." He finally said rubbing his poked rib. "I hate that Sakura knows my weak spots. But anyway, I hate to admit but Sakura can't sing very well, well not as great as you Hinata. You were amazing. It was like being a kid again and your parents singing you a lullaby as you drifted to sleep. It brought back many wonderful memories. Thank you."

"H-he thanked me and liked my singing?" She thought to herself. She wanted to faint or say something back but she couldn't she was just stunned. In fact every one of the girls was stunned. Normally Naruto never really acknowledged people. He was known for being the schools prankster and being mister popular. For him to even speak that much about someone other than Sakura was amazing. "N-no, Thank you Naruto." Hinata spoke softly and he smiled a fox like smile at her.

Sakura wasn't very amused. She was already over protective of Naruto as it was and she certainly wasn't going to let a new girl walk into her territory. Ino and Tenten noticed the piercing gaze she was giving Hinata and decided to break it. Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder gently breaking Sakura's concentration on the poor girl.

"You mad Sakura?" Ino teased and Tenten giggled. Once again the pink haired girl was not amused by their actions and Naruto was trying his best to calm down his rambunctious girlfriend. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. She immediately blushed and fixed herself and wrapped her arms around him. Hinata sadly had to bear witness to the public display of affection and turned her head away. Of course her action didn't go unnoticed by Ino and Tenten and the both put their hands on her shoulder and smiled quietly. Hinata smiled back and their small moment was interrupted by a loud and confident voice.

"What a wonderfully youthful afternoon isn't it my friends?" a bowl-haircut and bushy eye-browed teen proudly called out.

"Hello Lee." Tenten smiled and sighed through her breath. "What brings you over?"

"I wanted to see how my best friend was doing of course and the fact that I have bought you a special treat today as well!" he continued as he made his way over to Tenten. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out what looked like six long strips of paper. "I got tickets to see Killer Bee in concert next month and I wanted to take you, Ino Naruto and of course Miss. Sakura." He blushed at the sound of her name and Sakura cringed a bit and pressed her body closer to Naruto who was too excited about being invited to his idol's concert. "But of course I have one ticket left and I don't know who to give it to."

"You should invite Hinata!" Ino chirped and put her arm around the surprised girl.

Lee looked over at her and gave her a shiny friendly smile and offered his hand for her to shake. "I'm Rock Lee, the Legendary Green Beast of Konohagakure Academy!" Hinata shook his hand and smiled at him.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She stammered a bit still taken by surprise of his shining confidence. "I-I'm p-pleased t-to meet you."

"Are you alright Hinata you seem to be stuttering a lot?" Lee questioned and looked towards her. She turned her head away to hide her blush and embarrassment. "I see she's extremely shy." He thought to himself. "Much like myself when I was younger." Lee could feel a relay of memories coming back to him. How he was picked on for looking different and how shy he was when he tried to talk to new people. He then shook them off and continued his conversation with her. "So I have heard from around the school that you're an amazing singer Hinata!"

"E-eh?" she squeaked as Ino proceeded to ramble on how Hinata gave an amazing performance in Kurenai's class. Lee listened and his smile grew wider. If Ino was rambling it meant that it was something either important or amazing. "That's amazing Hinata I would love to hear you sing!" He exclaimed and slammed his hands on their table.

"She's really good Lee, the way she played the piano and sang, it was like my parents singing a lullaby to me when I was younger." Naruto spoke gently as if his voice was filled with sweet memories of another time.

The whole group was in a state of shock. Lee, Sakura, Ino and Tenten knew that Naruto didn't speak about his parents in fact the subject was so much as taboo. Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably feeling that all eyes were on her. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from anyone of the opposite gender. Naruto noticed her reaction and just grinned and giggled to himself. Sure she was a bit of a weirdo to him but she was just a really nice and shy girl someone that could be a good friend. Sakura on the other hand didn't like the attention Hinata was getting. She had always been a popular girl amongst her peers. Sure she wasn't a talented singer like Hinata but she was incredibly smart. Her memorization was record breaking, her hands were skillful in anything that was scientific and on top of that she is currently the captain of the school's award winning cheerleading squad. So to sum it up she was the number one girl in the academy and she felt that Hinata was threatening her reign.

"She wasn't that amazing Naruto." She scoffed, breaking the silence of the group. All eyes turned from Hinata onto Sakura. Naruto had the look of displacement on his face and Lee's jaw was dropped. But for Ino and Tenten this was 'normal' Sakura emotions. Now her boyfriend knew that Sakura was one to get jealous of any praise he would give a girl that wasn't her but he felt attacked by her statement. He truly liked Hinata's singing and so what if he mentioned his parents?

"Sakura…I'm sorry but you have nothing to act jealous over." Naruto said to her in a plain way. "I'm your boyfriend remember and I love you, but you have to stop being jealous and stop insulting people I give due credit to."

"I-I am not jealous!" She scoffed again and her eyes turning into a look of shock and appall at him. "I just don't think she's something to brag about and besides how does her singing remind you of your parents?"

The whole table went silent and only the sound of other people laughing and talking at their lunch tables was heard. Naruto removed Sakura's hands from his body and got up. Before he walked away he turned to her, his eyes slightly watering as if he was going to cry. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the day Sakura." He said loud enough to where they could hear and he walked away. They all looked at him as walked away farther and farther and Lee turned his attention to Sakura.

"Miss Sakura… I know he's my rival in love over you but even I don't know what to think or say." He said to her his eyes looking a bit sorrowful. "Tenten, Ino, Hinata let's leave Miss Sakura alone, I'm sure she has a lot to think about." The three girls nodded and Lee held out his hand to Hinata to help her up. She followed the three and looked back at Sakura who started to weep silently.

"Poor Sakura…" she thought to herself and started to blame herself for Sakura's tears. The three friends saw this and looked at her as they kept walking along to their next class. Lee placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't give her any sympathy Hinata." Ino spoke to break the silence. "She sometimes doesn't realize what she says can hurt those that are closest to her so she needs to learn that."

"Aside from what Ino said Hinata, Sakura is just a bit shaken that someone else has stole her boyfriend's attention from her. So don't let it faze you, just be yourself and keep singing." Tenten joined in putting her arms around Hinata and Ino's shoulders.

"Miss Sakura is truly a nice girl Hinata but do not blame yourself for her tears. What she did was inexcusable and I hope that she has learned her lesson. But enough with that you're going to love Master Gai's physical education!" Lee grinned happily as he led them to the gym of their next class.

The day continued without a hitch and a good time was had. Even though Hinata wasn't that great at gymnastics or sports she still ran a mile in under five minutes. She even enjoyed watching Lee teach self defense to other students as Master Gai supervised. She envied Lee a bit, his confidence as she would describe was as radiant as the sun. She even envied Ino who was a natural born speaker as she watched her in their English class. It seemed that Ino was in her element and just like Lee, was confidant. The same could be said about Tenten in math class when she explained surface areas were like the weapons that her family trains with. Hinata was amazed at her new friends, each of them giving her a support that she needed. The day ended with exchanged numbers and a smiling Hinata returning to her home.

Not too far away, lying on the roof of his house was a certain 'fox-like' boy who was watching the sun set. Naruto sighed to himself as he enjoyed the orange that was painting the soon to be midnight sky. After school ended he found himself running away from his own girlfriend to be alone and to collect his thoughts. He always found himself on the roof of his house and watching the sky whenever he was troubled. It was something that his father did when he was younger. Jiraiya, Naruto's teacher and guardian joined and sat next to him.

"I heard about Sakura." He started off as he laid back and looked at the sunset. "Are you ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just kind of mad at the way she insulted Hinata." Naruto replied stretching his arms out and yawning. Jiraiya got up slightly and looked at his godson with a pondering look on his face. Naruto turned to him and continued, "All I said was that Hinata's singing reminded me of mom and dad singing to me."

"I see." His guardian replied knowing that the 'parent' subject was close to the boy's heart. "She must be a good singer if you're comparing her to Kushina and Minato." Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"It's not just that her singing reminds me of mom's but it's kind of…enchanting…or angelic I guess." Naruto continued at sat straight up see the sun fall a little bit faster. "I could here every emotion in every word she sang. The tone in her voice was sincere. It was different from most people who perform at our school. I honestly believe she sings from her heart and not form her voice."

The night was starting to fall and Jiraiya looked at his godson in wonder. Normally the boy would be spouting out about Sakura this and Sakura that with a goofball and childish smile on his face. But when he spoke about this girl he seemed to be serious and sentimental. He sighed, smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair and instructed him to get inside before he caught a cold. So they both went inside the house and not a moment later the phone started ringing. Jiraiya excused himself as Naruto made his way to the kitchen.

"Hello Namikaze residence, Jiraiya speaking." The old man said as he placed the phone to his ears. "Ah Uchiha Itachi how are you lad? Good? How is America? Ah I see that's great news! So you're coming back to Japan? When? You're already here? Jeeze that was fast…Oh no Naruto and I aren't doing much. Sure why don't you and Sasuke come over I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see him. Oh school? I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind having Sasuke come back in fact we have a new student so Sasuke won't feel so weird coming back in the middle of the year. Why in the world would you want to know the new students name you pervert! I'm just kidding anyway why don't you guys come over? Oh, Ichiraku's ramen? Sure we'll be there. Uh-Huh. Ok. Bye."

"Did I hear Ichiraku's?" Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned like a child on Christmas. Jiraiya nodded and they both walked to the restaurant. It wasn't long before they got to the great smelling eating establishment and were warmly greeted by old-man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame. The pair took their usual bar seats and proceeded to order miso pork ramen with extra meat and noodles.

"I swear you two are the biggest ramen gluttons in all of Japan." A familiar voice rang out and two very handsome men walked in and set next to Jiraiya and Naruto. The older of the men nodded to the Ichiraku to place their orders and proceeded to relax. "Well if it isn't Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke!" Jiraiya smiled and greeted Itachi with a handshake. "By the way dear boy, will you be joining us as a teacher this year? I heard you got your degree!"

"Yes you're right Master Jiraiya and if Principal Tsunade will let me be a martial arts teacher then I wouldn't mind." Itachi smiled and replied to Jiraiya. He then took a glance at Sasuke who was quietly sitting on his left side with his hands crossed in front of his face as if he were in deep thought. "Sasuke… you haven't greeted Master Jiraiya or even said a thing to Naruto which reminds me, Naruto how are your studies?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well big brother Itachi… I'm getting good grades in music class, gym class, and English but… I really could do better in the other classes. But enough grades! I finally got a girlfriend! You and Sasuke right remember her, Haruno Sakura! The hottest girl from our grade school! She's not only the hottest but she's the smartest, an award winning cheerleading captain and the most popular in the school!"

"Pft…" Sasuke chuckled and gave Naruto a cocky smirk which automatically got Naruto's attention and anger. "Haruno Sakura? She's too good for a delinquent like you and besides who wants a self-centered, flat-chested, egghead, know-it-all as a girlfriend? No offense, dead last".

Naruto snapped. "Fucking bastard! Son of a bitch! I should wipe that cocky grin off your face and kick your ass! Don't talk about my beloved Sakura that way!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and made his way to Sasuke. He grabbed the boy by the collar, their eyes throwing daggers at one another. Itachi and Jiraiya on the other hand were just watching the two while sipping roasted barely tea and catching up on Itachi's adventures in America.

"I swear these two will never change." Itachi smiled and spotted four bowls of ramen being placed right in front of them. "If you two idiots would stop fighting the ramen is here and you should probably eat it before it gets soggy." Naruto immediately let go of Sasuke and rushed back to his seat and happily started to slurp down his noodles like an animal. "I swear your taste in ramen doesn't change Naruto." Unfortunately for Itachi Naruto was way too busy devouring his bowl of food to respond.

"His taste in women doesn't change either as well big brother." Sasuke butted in and pushed his finished bowl of ramen away from him. "I bet the moment I go back to the academy little Sakura will come crawling back to me after all these years. After all, I was her first love, right Naruto?"

"You may have been her first love Sasuke but I saved her from the heartbreak that you caused her after you just dumped her and left!" Naruto replied pushing his empty bowl away and getting up once more to get into Sasuke face. "I have loved her ever since I saw her at the academy when we were little and yet she favored you over me!"

"Hmmm… shouldn't you be thanking me then Naruto? After all I am your best friend. I gave you the girl of your dreams, the girl that rejected you over and over for 12 years of your life until the day I left for America with Itachi. But while you were here in Japan wasting time over a useless girl, I achieved my dream and became a musical idol along with Itachi and his band. What about you Naruto? Have you become a famous rapper yet?" Sasuke replied to Naruto whose face was red with rage.

"That's it you little bastard!" Naruto went punch his 'best friend' but Sasuke blocked him the two proceeded to take the fight outside of the restaurant. Meanwhile Itachi and Jiraiya were still catching up knowing that the boys would have to beat the living shit out of one of another to get their frustrations out.

"Some things never change, they're as close as ever." Itachi smiled as he finshed his tea.

"If you say so Itachi... If you say so." Jiraiya chuckled. "Guess I better seperate them before they really kill each other."

The next day Naruto got out of Jiraiya's car with a black eye and lots of bruises all over his body. He was automatically greeted by his beloved Sakura who started barraging him with questions about his injuries. He shrugged it off but she kept asking away as would any girlfriend would do. Hinata wasn't too far behind them as her driver helped her out of the car and she was greeted by Ino, Tenten and Lee. Ino immediately informed her about Naruto's appearance and proceeded to discuss theories that might have happened to their blond friend. Sasuke on the other hand was already inside the school inside of Tsunade's office and was watching Naruto and spotted a smiling Hinata out of the corner of his eye. Tsunade gave the boy his schedule and he proceeded to class.

Hinata found herself once again sitting down as the ball rang and she saw Naruto enter the class. She noticed his injuries and couldn't help but feel worried about him. She guessed that the information that Ino told them earlier was true. She glanced up at him and he glanced back at her with a dashing soft smiled. As he turned away she blushed madly which didn't go unnoticed to her female friends and Sakura. But before the pink-haired girl could say anything to Hinata, Kakashi silenced the room and Sasuke walked into the class and made his big entrance. Sakura looked up to see her first love in front her and in her class. She felt a slight ping of the remaining heartbreak that Naruto couldn't heal and clenched her chest. Sasuke being the sly person that he is saw Sakura's actions and smirked to himself. "I see you haven't changed Sakura. That's too bad." he thought to himself and with the corner of his eye glanced at Hinata who was wiping her lavender glasses. "This weird girl... she's awkward but there's something about her..."

Sasuke then proceeded to introduce himself, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and there aren't many things I like. I had an ambition to become a idol in the music world and I achieved it through hard work and dedication. That is all." He spoke as if he was bored and then proceeded to find an empty desk that was next to the window. Some of the classmates were whispering to one another about Sasuke's origins and adventures that they heard on the television or what they read on the internet. He just coldly shrugged it off and went on his own business. Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to him what so ever.

"Well since Sasuke is a 'new' student I'll do what I did for Miss Hyuuga over there and give you guys no homework." Kakashi said has he lain back in his chair and pulled out his perverted book. The whole class was happy and they all proceeded to ask Sasuke a mountain of fan girl induced questions. In no way did Sasuke enjoy the crowding and ignored all of the incoming questions and invitations to go out with any of the girls. In fact Sasuke was watching Naruto and Sakura as she was 'treating' his wounds that he inflicted. He smirked at the thought of his 'best friend' and himself rough housing like they did growing up.

"Wow I can't believe Sasuke is back!" Ino whispered to Tenten and Hinata. "I can't believe how four years of being overseas can change a person! I mean he's a frickin' idol and what not!"

"He's not bad either, I have the album that he released in America." Tenten chimed in. "He and his brother's band did good work of making a pop/rock album and they even put out another album of their favorite songs that they decided to cover. What do you think about him Hinata?"

"I-I don't k-know… I-I haven't heard o-of him. E-Even when I lived i-in A-America." Hinata stammered still trying to get used to any attention and having friends. Sasuke, who had amazing hearing heard their entire conversation and smirked to himself. He eyed Hinata for the remainder of the class until they were dismissed.

Second period flew fast for the students as the scurried out to head to their third period classes. Tenten, who had a keen sense, knew that Sasuke was following them to their music class. She found it a bit strange since Sasuke didn't seem like the type to follow anyone. But she kept her silence a she and the girls entered the class and took their seats. "Sasuke has been following us." She whispered to Ino and Hinata. Ino gasped and went rambling on saying that she thought Sasuke was trying to talk to her or something fan girlish. Hinata didn't even notice him.

"Well class yesterday was a very interesting day wasn't it? I was impressed by Miss Hyuuga's singing and today we have a new student." Kurenai said with a brilliant smile on her face and then started to introduce Sasuke who, again, boringly spoke about himself. "Now normally I don't allow new students to perform in the class on the first day but since you're a famous recording artist I'll let you slide on that. I'm sure you're tired of performing for others."

"You are right Master Kurenai." Sasuke said plainly and found his way to his seat that was next to Naruto and Sakura.

"Well then today we'll start off with Sakura performing and then I'll choose a name out of my hat here." Kurenai continued. Sakura sighed and got up in front of that class and on the mini stage and sat on top of the piano. She started to sing a very bad ballad of the Spice Girl's "Wannabe". After the four minutes of pain to the class Kurenai instructed the girl to sit down as she chose a name through her top hat that was sitting on her desk. "Ah a real treat! Miss Hyuuga you will be performing again."

Hinata slumped back and tried to hide herself under her desk and Sakura saw the girl's shyness and decided to make a smartass remark. "Well that's alright Hinata; after all, I AM THE NUMBER ONE STUDENT. And my performance was extremely hard to follow." Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to Sakura. Sasuke had the look of repulsion on his face and Naruto's was furrowed and angered. Ino was super pissed and decided to give Sakura a piece of her mind and Tenten went to the floor to try to cheer up her friend.

"Sakura that was uncalled for." Kurenai said sternly at her 'A' student. "So this is what Mistress Tsunade was afraid of. I should have heeded that warning." She thought to herself.

Ino, without another thought, shot up from her seat. "Hey forehead girl, I knew you were jealous of Hinata but I didn't think you would you use your social status with the school to intimidate her! And for your information Sakura your singing is just as bad as Justine Beiber trying to be Freddie Mercury!" she shouted at the pink haired girl.

"Hinata are you alright?" Tenten asked the poor girl who was quietly sobbing. Tenten could feel the anger boil up inside her and tried to repress it as best as she could. "Hinata I know this isn't the right time but you have to stand up for yourself! I know you're upset but for Ino and my sake please cheer up! I'm fighting so hard to not hurt Sakura right now! Please Hinata you're my friend, you're Ino's friend you're Lee's friend and you're also Naruto's friend! So please Hinata do it not just for us but for yourself…"

Hinata looked up at the girl who was sharking with anger. She took off her lavender glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes and placed them back. Tenten was right, she was no longer alone. She had friends now, friends that she never thought she would ever have and they were trying to protect her. Hinata now knew what she needed to do. She stood up her head still hung low and she made her way towards the front of the class. The students and teacher were silent as they watched her sit down and open the piano to reveal its delicate ivory keys once more. And with a deep breath Hinata started to tap the keys and began to sing in the enchanting voice.

_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms without falling to your feet but there's a side of you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say they were never true, never true and the games you play you would always win, always win._

Once again Hinata became a different person. The moment she laid her fingers on the keys to the first note she sang she left the room speechless. Sasuke was taken back at her, he knew that she wasn't an ordinary person and this just confirmed his suspicions. He smiled to himself. Naruto was once again caught off guard by her voice but then started to relax. He could feel the anger he was for Sakura fade away as she sang. It was like the beast inside his heart and mind became tamed.

_But I set the fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Sakura had a different reaction to Hinata's voice. Memories of her heartbreak of her former relationship with Sasuke started to flow through her mind and her heart. Once again her chest began to ache. It was as if Hinata was singing to Sakura, not to mock her, but to give her closure. But for some reason Sakura couldn't forgive Hinata for making her remember her sadness.

_When I lay with you I could stay there, close my eyes, feel you here forever. You and me together, nothing gets better 'cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say they were never true, never true! And the games you'd play you would always win, always win!_

_But I set the fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames where it felt something die 'cause I knew that was the last, last time!_

Sakura wasn't the only one who felt the ping of her former relationship. Ino let a few tears roll down her cheek and the thoughts of Shikamaru flowed through her mind. How he left her for another girl and moved away to be with her. Tenten also was dealing with the pain in her chest and memories of her troubled relationship with a certain Hyuuga boy. She too succumbed to Hinata's tune and began to silently cry. The pain then was unbearable but Hinata's voice was like a parent comforting their child. It was reassuring and let it sooth her aching heart. "I hate you and yet I still love you…" the two friends thought to themselves as they thought of their former flames.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door. That heart you caught must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you!_

_I set the fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames where it felt something die 'cause I knew that was the last, last time! Oh no let it burn, oh, let it burn, let it burn!_

After Hinata finished singing, she pushed her glasses back up to her nose and made her way back to her seat. No one said or did anything except for one person. Sasuke sincerely clapped for her, he truly thought that she was amazing. Naruto followed Sasuke's lead and clapped as well, soon after Tenten and Ino wiped their tears and joined in then the whole class including Sakura. Hinata was amazed and tried to compose herself but ended up once again sinking in her chain and hid under her desk in embarrassment.

After the bell rang for lunch and everyone made their way out to the café Sasuke caught up with Naruto and Sakura who oddly enough weren't really acting like a couple. He placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder and walked beside him. "That girl was amazing, the Hyuuga girl." He stated as he broke the already tense ice. "She seems like such a shy and quiet weirdo but when she gets up on stage she changes. It's amazing if you ask me." Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question towards him as did Sakura. The three of them stopped in their tracks and Sasuke turned to them both.

"What are you trying to say about Hinata, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I think I like that Hinata girl…" he smirked in reply.

End of Chapter 2 – Set Fire to the Rain.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I wrote it. I hope that I left you all on a good cliff hanger and it seems that Sasuke has taken some interest in Miss Hinata! What will Naruto and Sakura say about it? What will Hinata think? Find out next time! ~Faebunneh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Gummed up Grenade.

A/N: Hello folks and welcome t chapter 3! I'm very happy to say there is going to be a lot of drama going on. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favored, and alerted this story to their favorites! I promise I won't let you down! This chapter is actually a very special chapter and will have TWO songs featured in it! The songs are "Grenade" by Bruno Mars (James & FJ Rock Version) and "All Gummed up inside" by Rebecca Sugar from the show Adventure Time. Sakura is going to be a real bitch in this chapter. I don't hate Sakura; trust me but I need her to be mean for the mean time to move the story along. Anyway, please enjoy chapter three!

"W-What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend, his voice stumbling in confusion, his eyes opened wide.

"I think I like that Hinata girl." Sasuke replied once more to Naruto and proceeded to walk in between him and Sakura, separating the couple. The two followed him without a second thought wanting to get answers. "There's something about her, almost enchanting really. The moment she played the first note on the piano to the sound of her voice she captured my attention. It's hard to get my attention let alone impress me. But how about you Naruto, what is she to you? "

Naruto scratched the back of his head uncomfortably knowing well that he couldn't lie to Sasuke and the fact that Sakura was already mad as it. "It's weird Sasuke. I only met her yesterday and yet I feel comfortable around her. Sure she's weird and quiet but she doesn't do anything to get attention. She's just herself." Naruto answered and Sakura chose to walk away from the duo. She was more than pissed and she was going to give Hinata a piece of her mind. Of course her actions didn't go unnoticed. "Don't mind Sakura she's just a bit upset. I've honestly never seen her so jealous."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, his face plastered with a serious and sincere expression. He then placed his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder, "Naruto, I'm going to honest and serious with you. I know I haven't been friendly lately especially with coming back to Japan and all. But you really shouldn't be with Sakura. The real reason why I left her wasn't because just because I was going to America, it's because she was holding me back from my dreams among other things."

"S-Sakura isn't holding me back Sasuke! What makes you think that?" Naruto turned his head away sharply and hung it in shame knowing his friend was right and not wanting to admit it.

Sasuke sighed heavily and continued, "Look I know you don't want to admit it but look at you and look at her. She gets upset when you talk about the Hyuuga girl, a girl that you barely know. She always clings on to you like gum on the bottom of your sneakers. If you get a gig and she's there cheering too loud people will look at you like a fool and I know you're the type of person who commands respect. I'm right aren't I Naruto?"

He was right. The last time Naruto went on stage to do a rap battle he lost miserably because Sakura got on stage to punch his opponent. Not only was he perma-banned from the club he was humiliated at school and where ever he went. No one in the rap or hip-hop society took him seriously especially when his beloved clinged to his arm like a puppy. But he honestly loved Sakura; he loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her in grade school. But he also knew that Sakura loved Sasuke and would always reject Naruto whenever he asked her out. Hell he even remembered the day when Sakura and Sasuke started dating, all he could do was smile and be happy for them. When the day came for Sasuke to leave for America, he broke up with the girl and she came crying to Naruto. Thinking about everything, Naruto felt used.

Not too far away from the duo Sakura was walking towards Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Lee who were happily eating lunch and talking about music. The pink haired girl had enough. She wanted to tear Hinata a new one and make sure that she never set foot in the school again. She then approached the group and coughed to get the groups attention.

"Hey Sakura care to join us?" Ino chirped happily as she patted the seat next to her. It was then that Ino noticed the ugly scowl on Sakura's face. "H-Hey is everything alright Sakura, what's up girly?" She then poked Tenten on the side and the bun-haired girl also saw the look on Sakura's face. This was bad.

"Are you feeling alright Sakura?" Tenten pondered at the girl and poked Lee as well giving him a warning signal. "Is there something you want to talk about? We're here to listen."

"Actually yes there's something I want to talk about but I want to talk to Hinata alone." Sakura said sternly and turned her attention to the nervous girl. Hinata was shaking; she was honestly scared of Sakura and the look that was on her face. It was like a hungry shark preying upon a helpless seal. "Don't worry Hinata I just want to talk to you nothing more."

"U-Uh u-um o-ok Miss S-Sakura." Hinata stammered and stood up slowly.

"Wait Miss Sakura, I know you want to talk to Hinata alone but whatever you want to tell her you can tell us too, we're all friends aren't we?" Lee interrupted and pulled on Hinata's wrist gently to tell her to sit back down. Hinata got the message and sat back down on her seat. Lee then turned his full attention on Sakura. "So Miss Sakura, what would you like to tell us?"

"T-This is none of your business Lee, Tenten, and Ino-pig. This is between Hinata and me!" Sakura said her voice hinting at frustration.

"M-Miss S-Sakura if i-it involves e-earlier in M-Master Kurenai's c-class, I-I'm so-sorry." Hinata tried to apologize for something that everyone knows she didn't do. "I-If I h-hurt your f-feelings I-I didn't m-mean to. I-I'm so v-very so-sorry. P-please for-forgive me."

"Don't give me that innocent bull shit Hyuuga! You may act innocent and have everyone fooled but you won't fool me!" Sakura yelled at the poor defenseless girl and slapped her across the face.

Hinata hung her head in sadness and started to quietly cry. Tenten automatically grabbed her and started to hold her. Hinata could feel herself calming down in Tenten's arms as if they were her mothers. She honestly didn't understand why Sakura was mad at her. What could she have possibly done aside from what happened earlier in their music class. She was just defending herself and her friends and nothing more.

"Miss Sakura you have no right to say that to Hinata!" Lee said sternly as he got up and walked towards her. "What has Hinata done to be harassed like th-"

"Shut up Lee!" Sakura interrupted him, her eyes red from the tears that were forming. "You don't know the hell this stupid girl has put me through! Ever since yesterday she has stolen my beloved Naruto's attention and now even Sasuke's attention? She put a fucking spell on every one of you!"

"Have you fucking lost your mind Sakura?" Ino yelled back and got into Sakura's face. "You know what if Naruto and your ex wanted to look at her so what? You're just jealous that everyone is paying attention to her."

"Ino, Lee, Tenten! She has you fooled look at her crying for attention like a child wanting her mother!" Sakura retorted pointing at Hinata who was still buried in Tenten's arms. "What's wrong Hinata? Aren't you going to stand up for yourself like you did in music class? Guess what? There's no piano for you to play with so you can't cast any of your bewitching spells!"

"So it really was about her performance." Sasuke said as he and Naruto snuck up behind Sakura. "I know that some things haven't changed and you are one of those things."

"How dare you Sasuke! I am NOT A thing! I am a woman!" Sakura screeched back on the verge of tears due to her frustration.

"Sakura stop this. Everyone in the café is staring at us. Please stop this madness you're embarrassing me." Naruto pleaded gently to her and tried to wrap his arms around her. She slapped him right across the face and started to cry. Naruto had had enough but he remained calm. "Come on Sakura. That's enough. Let's just calm down and talk it out alright? But first you have to apologize to Hinata for slapping her. Okay? You know I love you."

"I-I am not apologizing to that whore! Can't you see I'm trying to open your eyes? Hinata is bewitching you!" Sakura sobbed and leaned her head on his chest.

Naruto held her softly to try to comfort her. He then took a deep breath and looked towards Sasuke and then towards Hinata with an apologetic look on his face. He then turned to Sakura and his eyes softened towards her. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright. Hinata saw this and knew he truly loved Sakura and that she couldn't replace her knowing that Naruto would never look her way. She gripped onto Tenten's blouse and Tenten continued to comfort the girl and Ino offered her a handkerchief. Lee was standing next to Sasuke, his face in disappointment and embarrassment over Sakura's actions.

"Sakura…please listen to me. I love you but I feel that no matter what I do for you it will never be enough. No matter how much I reassure you of my feelings you always think I'm lying. I don't have any feelings for Hinata she's a new friend to me who just so happens to be extremely talented. But Sakura please understand I would never choose her over you." Naruto spoke softly and tried to hold her tighter after finally saying what was on his mind.

What happened next stunned Naruto and Hinata and left everyone speechless. Sakura pushed Naruto away from her and as he stumbled Sasuke and Lee caught him and bought him back up to his feet. She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, anger, and pain. Her hands were shaking and balled up in a fist. She finally lost it.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be friends with her! Don't you see Naruto she likes you and I can't have her like you! She's taken everything from me in one day, everything that was important to me! Why can't you all see that you're being fooled? She's nothing but some nerdy looking weirdo who shudders at the sight of anything remotely intimidating!" She screamed at him, while wiping the tears away. "And for your information I saved you from your sadness from the death of your parents and I've even promoted your career! I've done many things for you so don't go singing that I've never done anything!"

Everyone was speechless, especially Naruto. To think that Sakura would go so far as to accuse Hinata of anything wrong was one thing let alone saying Naruto didn't love her was unbelievable but what took the cake was talking about the death of his loving parents. The silence was uncomfortable and Sasuke decided to break it. He was done; he had enough of this hissy fit that his ex was throwing. It was embarrassing enough for Naruto but it was even more embarrassing for himself and especially Hinata. And for their sake he was going to put an end to both Sakura and Naruto's suffering.

"Sakura, this is the reason why I left you. Not only have you claimed that you've help Naruto and promote his career is laughable and not even relevant to this any of these conversations. You also claim that Hinata has taken everything that you held dear to you from the first day she was here. I don't know what's stupider, your blind jealous or your inexcusable hatred towards someone you don't know. So what if Naruto sees her as a friend he still loved you and yet you don't seem to cherish that love one bit." Sasuke told her as he walked right up to her his voice sounding like it was laced with ice. It sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura angrily replied back and getting into Sasuke's face, "S-Shut up Sasuke you don't know anything! You don't know the pain that I've been through with this awkward weirdo, Naruto being her friend, her taking my friends from me, and on top of that you leaving me!"

"Me leaving you has nothing to do with your problems with Hinata. She hasn't done anything wrong. You're blinded by your raging jealousy and because of it you're going to lose your friends and maybe even Naruto. You haven't changed your ways Sakura. You're still hot headed, clingy, and jealous. Even more so your appearance right now sickens me. I once considered you the most beautiful girl in the world but now I truly see the ugliness that has become you." Sasuke told her sternly his voice even colder.

"Y-You're wrong Sasuke Naruto would never abandon me like you did! Didn't you hear him? He said he loves me! That he'll always love me! I don't need you!" She screamed at him and slapped him across his face.

"Sakura that's enough!" Lee yelled as he pulled Sasuke back. "Sasuke is right, you've become a monster. You're no longer the girl that I have fawned over, the girl that I wanted to fight for." He then helped the girls up from their seats and collected their lunches. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata lets go."

"That's fine Lee! I don't need you or Ino-pig or bun head or weirdo girl! I don't need any of you! It will just be Naruto and me!" she yelled at them as they walked away with Sasuke. "And take that bastard Sasuke with you!"

Naruto stood there still in shock. He watched his best friend and his friends walk away. He knew that Sasuke was right and now knew what he had to do. Sakura on the other hand draped herself over him and tried to kiss him as if nothing happened. He pushed her away from him and tears started to roll down his face. "Sasuke was right. You are no longer the girl that I loved. This jealousy and illusion that you have in your mind is unbearable. I loved you but now I'm wondering why I did. Good bye Sakura."

Sakura stood there as her now ex-boyfriend walked away. She looked like a fool as she cried and fell to her knees. The overwhelming jealousy and pain she felt was unbearable. She hated Hinata even more and blamed the girl for the way she was feeling. But in her sobbing someone came up behind her and put his arms around her. Without hesitating she turned to the stranger and fell into his warm embrace. He held her close.

"Poor Miss Haruno, such a delicate flower that has been stomped on the ground repeatedly. No one believes that Hinata has enchanted everyone and taken them away from you, including your beloved Sasuke and Naruto." The voice whispered to her and comforted her as she kept crying. "Tell me my little blossom; would you like to get rid of her?"

"I want her gone, I want her to suffer! I want what's rightfully mine…" She sobbed and grabbed onto to the stranger's jacket. "If she's gone Sasuke and Naruto will come back to me, my friends will come back to me…"

"That's right, that's right. If only she was gone everything would go back to normal." The stranger's voice rang sweetly into her ears. "I can help you my little blossom because I too wish to be rid of her. I will help you if you help me."

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and looked up at the 'saint' that was comforting her. He had the same lavender eyes as Hinata did a lean but muscular built body, long dark chocolate brown hair that flowed from his framed face perfectly. To her, he was very handsome. She blushed slightly and tried to break the gaze that they formed. "Who are you? You look like her." She asked him and he smiled a perfect white smile.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin." Neji replied back still holding Sakura. "I can't stand her weakness, her awkwardness, her inability to change. I want her gone as well and if you help me, it can happen."

Naruto could feel his heart breaking. Everything that he knew and loved was thrown into a trash can. He made his way to the music room and spotted a ukulele where the teacher kept the guitars and basses and decided to strum it. He remembered fondly of his father who would play the ukulele and sing funny songs about everything and even his mother and himself joining in. He plucked a couple of strings and took a deep breath.

_"I can't keep pushing this down any deeper. Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her? Every move I make is just another mistake I wonder what it would take because I feel like there's a hole inside my body! Like there's a hole inside my heart! It's like this feeling is gonna consume me if I keep waiting for this thing to start! Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside! It's like I'm all gummed up inside! It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-de."_

Naruto sighed as he finished his song but the he heard the sound of clapping. He turned and saw that it was Hinata. He blushed slightly and shifted in his seat uncomfortably and noticed that she backed away and hid slightly behind the door. He smiled to himself and thought, "There she goes being shy and weird again." He then motioned her to come in and she slowly closed the door behind her. She then sat two chairs away from him and fidgeted nervously and hung her head low.

"Y-Your singing, it-it's b-beautiful. I-I didn't k-know that y-you could s-sing so wonderfully." She commented pushing her two pointer fingers together nervously. She then glanced at him and he was just looking at her and smiling softly. "Y-you even p-play the ukulele beautifully."

"Thanks Hinata. My father taught me when I was younger before he and my mother passed away." He told her as he leaned closer towards her. "Even though I dream to be a rapper and hip-hop musician I've always loved traditional Hawaiian music and other Asian music. I guess it's because my father played it so much."

"T-That's am-amazing!" she said still stuttering but lifted her head to see him better. "M-my father w-when he was y-younger was a t-taiko drummer a-and my mother was a g-geisha p-performer."

"Heh and you think my parents are amazing…" he laughed. "I wish I was just as talented as they were."

"B-But you are N-Naruto! Y-you're amazing! Your singing a f-few moments a-ago with that A-Adventure Time song." Hinata spoke louder but still stuttering. She then coughed slightly to compose herself and tried to stop with her nervousness in her voice. She took a deep breath, calmed herself and looked him straight in the eye. "When I heard you sing, I could feel the sincerity in your voice, every note was heartfelt and meaningful. Every word you sang you put your heart into and every breath like a last breath. It's just a shame that Miss Sakura couldn't hear it."

"H-Hinata…" Naruto stammered her name. He never got any praise for his singing except from Jiraiya and his parents and sometimes Sasuke but this was the first time a girl had ever acknowledged it. He felt honored, a bit confused and slightly embarrassed but in a good and flattering way.

"Naruto… I'm sorry about Miss Sakura. It's my fault she became jealous and started lashing at you and every one of your friends." She apologized this time the stuttering gone and a shame filled tone replaced it. "I don't deserve your forgiveness and friendship as well as everyone else. All I've done was ruin your relationship and friendships. I guess it's best that I just leave the school. Maybe then everything would be back to normal."

"No Hinata." Naruto said to her as he got in front of her on his knees and looked her in the eyes. "What Sakura did was uncalled for and you didn't do anything wrong. So what if the others and I are enchanted by your voice and talent, that's who you are. Even if it's like casting a spell I sure as hell don't want to wake up from it. Though I hate to admit your singing reminds me of my parents it's still comforting. So please don't leave."

"Naruto… I…" Hinata spoke until Sasuke and the others came barging into the room. Lee who had a huge grin on his face was holding six hot bento lunch boxes and the group walked towards her and Naruto. "Lee… what is this?" Hinata asked as Ino placed a bento box of salmon, chicken and rice in front of her.

"It's my treat for the lunch that you-know-who ruined today." he happily replied as he handed one of the boxes off to Naruto. "And Hinata we overheard what you said to Naruto. You don't need to apologize for anything. If anything she should apologize to you."

"It's not like you did anything wrong Hinata. All you did was sing and I guess it just got to her." Ino chimed in sitting next to her and opened up her own bento box. All of a sudden her phone rang with a text message. He opened it and started reading it as Tenten took her lunch and seat between Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke sat on top of their desk and began eating. After reading the text message, Ino quickly shot up and started walking to the door. "I'll be right back guys and informant has just potted Sakura in the arms of a new guy and I want to confirm it." She then headed out closing the door quietly.

"Sheesh that Ino why interrupt a perfectly good lunch over some silly gossip?" Tenten sighed as she leaned back on her chair. "By the way how are you feeling Hinata? Are you better?"

"A-AH yes. Thank you Tenten." Hinata smiled "And thank you for comforting me. I really needed it."

"I'm glad Hinata but it seems like Sakura bruised your face slightly." Tenten said as she spotted a very light purple on Hinata's cheek. She then dug into her backpack and pulled out a small tub of cream and dotted a small amount on Hinata's cheek. Hinata could feel the slight sting that was left go away and a cooling sensation take its place. "This cream is a bruise cream that my father invented for bruising. It relieves not only bruising but redness, rashes, scars, and last but not least small sprains due to sports related injuries."

"Tenten's family is pretty amazing. Originally in China they were blacksmiths and weapon makers but I guess when they migrated to Japan they became early pharmacist." Lee chimed in happily as he devoured his lunch. "Oh yes! I almost forgot! Since Sakura won't be coming to the Killer Bee concert how would you like to go with us Sasuke?"

"Ah, sounds like fun. Sure I'll go." He replied looking at phone and the message he just received from his brother. "Shit! It seems like my bandmate, Sasori, won't be able to make my gig tonight. I need to find a replacement backup guitar player and singer." Sasuke then got a brilliant idea and turned sharply to Naruto who was listening in on a conversation with Tenten and Hinata. "Hey idiot, want to play backup guitar and vocals at my gig tonight?"

"Jeeze is that anyway to ask a favor from your best friend you cocky little bastard?" Naruto raise an eyebrow at Sasuke and laughed. "Sure but don't get mad at me when I upstage you."

"I honestly won't worry about that and besides I think I can let you do a cover song or something to express that heartbreak you're holding back right now." Sasuke added and then glanced towards Hinata. He inwardly smirked and thought up a little plan. "Say Hinata, Tenten, Lee why don't you guys come to my band's gig tonight I'll get you back stage and we'll all go have dinner after the show is done. Oh and don't forget to invite Ino. And don't worry dinner will be my treat."

"We'll be there!" Tenten replied for the group. "Oh and Hinata if you'd like, Ino and I can do your make up for tonight! After all it's not every day that you go backstage to an Akatsuki concert!"

"I-I would love that Tenten. In-in fact after school I can have my driver take us where we need to go." Hinata replied happily with a slight blush on her face. She was excited, never before had she had friends over or gone shopping with anyone but her family.

Tonight was going to be a real good night. Not a moment too soon Ino came crashing through the door, completely winded. Tenten tossed a bottle of water at her and upon catching it she guzzled down the entire bottle and sat down at her lunch and started scarffing away. The entire group looked at her completely puzzled and waited for her to finish before asking any questions. But Ino beat them to it.

"Hyuuga-Neji-Sakura-Holding-Kissing-Under-Cherry-Blossoms-Front-School!" She managed to get out still completely out of breath. The group looked puzzled still and just stared at her before she caught her breath. "I saw Hyuuga Neji and Sakura kissing underneath the confessional cherry blossom tree in the front of the school!"

The look of shock came over Naruto and Hinata's face. How could Sakura have moved on so fast and with Hinata's cousin none the less? It just seemed so unnatural and so unreal. Naruto hung his head slightly trying to think of where he went wrong and why Sakura would just forget about him so easily. He grasped his shirt and clenched his fist.

"Hyuuga Neji? Ino are you sure?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head to see the picture Ino had on her cell phone. And there it was, Sakura was kissing Neji underneath the cherry blossoms from not too far away. He felt a great pain in his chest and clenched his fist over his heart once more. He then turned to Sasuke who had his arms folded and was waiting for Naruto to say something brilliant. "Sasuke, give Sakura a ticket to see the show. I know now what I'm going to sing."

Sasuke nodded and started texting his brother again to give an affirmative answer. Hinata on the other hand, noticed Naruto's painful gesture and placed a gentle hand on his knee. He looked up at her and their eyes met again. For a moment he felt calm, the pain stopped suddenly and she gave him a sweet and gentle smile. "Naruto hang in there." She spoke as her voice rang in his ears. This girl was truly enchanting.

Later that day, a couple hours before the show started, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Konan were doing instrument and sound checks to make sure everything sounded pitch perfect. But for some odd reason the look of depression that was on Naruto's face didn't disappear. Sasuke sighed, put down his bass and told the group to take a break. He then sat Naruto to down to tell him that he already gave ticket to Sakura and Neji to come to the concert. Naruto just sat there and nodded at Sasuke. He then handed the blond boy a can of red bull and told him to suck it up and get back to practice. In the mean while Hinata, Tenten and Ino went shopping for their clothes and other girlish needs for the concert. The poor driver who accompanied them also had the luxury of holding all of their things while they continued shopping. And by luxury I mean he was pretty damn bored, annoyed and of course, tired. After their shopping the girls went to Hinata's place to get ready and even met her mother and little sister.

"Hinata your room is so beautiful! It's like being in a princess' room!" Ino said as she looked at Hinata's vanity mirror and small crystal chandelier. "Even your walls are paint with an amazing design! Ah I'm so jealous!"

"I have to agree with her here your room is pretty magical. I mean your bed's frame looks like a circled cherry blossom tree and you even have flowers carved out of it. And these fabrics you have all over your room is marvelous!" Tenten chimed in as she sat down on Hinata's bed. "I guess we should call you Princess Hinata?"

"Oh-oh no p-please that would be embarrassing!" Hinata blushed and started twiddling her fingers together.

"We're just kidding darling but we really should get a move on and get ready since we only have a couple of hours left." Ino smiled as she started unpacking all of their goods from their trip. "We're gonna make sure that Naruto can't keep his eyes off of you!"

And with that the girls go dressed, fixed their hair, and put on makeup. About an hour later they were on their way to the concert and saw the long line that was already waiting outside of the club to get in. But two people stood out in that waiting line and the group of girls knew exactly why they were there. Their driver pulled up the front and let the girls out and waiting at the door was Lee who was very sharply yet casually dressed in perfect fitting not too skinny jeans, black and white vans slip on shoes and a faded black plaid button down shirt.

"Wow girls you look so beautiful!" Lee blushed and gasped.

And sure enough the three turned the heads of those waiting to get into the club. Ino was wearing a simple black body hugging mini dress with matching black stiletto shoes and her hair was up in a ballerina bun. Tenten opted for something much more casual and more tomboy-ish. She was wearing ripped dark washed skinny jeans and a Union Jack flag loose shirt with classic black Chuck Taylor converse and her hair was down for once. But Hinata was the biggest surprise to Lee. She had contacts on instead of her cute lavender hipster glasses and what she wore was something that he didn't expect. Her dress was a strapless short black sequin dress and was wearing shiny patent beige pump high heels and her hair was made wavy all thanks to Ino. All girls were just stunning and some of the men in the line got out their phones to take pictures.

"I-I honestly think I'm o-over dressed…" Hinata muttered loud enough to where her friends could hear her and they walked into the club.

"Nonsense Hinata you look sexy!" Ino smirked and patted the girl on the rear. "I totally think you'll get Naruto's attention!"

"B-But I don't want his a-attention in the w-wrong way!" Hinata stammered nervously as Tenten held her hand and followed Lee to the backstage entrance. "A-and its s-so hard to walk in t-these s-shoes!"

"Don't worry Hinata I'm sure Naruto would look at you regardless of what you're wearing." Lee assured her as he showed their passes to the security that let them through.

As they entered the dimly lit passageway they were greeted by Itachi and Konan who showed them the dressing room where they were getting ready. Konan wasn't one to look at other girls but she looked at Hinata and smiled inwardly. Even she knew that there was something about her that was different from any of the other fan girls that she's ever encountered.

"Lavender girl what is your name?" Konan asked Hinata as they entered the dressing room.

"A-Ah H-Hinata misses!" She stuttered and was taken by surprise. "W-what can I do for y-you?"

"Ah sorry if I scared you I just wanted to know you name. But you look like someone who appreciates music." Konan continued as she made her way to her chair and picked up her drummer's sticks and began tapping. Hinata's ears quickly picked up on the beat and started humming to it which surprised Itachi and Konan. "I need to keep my eye on her." Konan thought to herself as she continued tapping.

"Girls, Lee please make yourselves comfortable; the show won't be starting for another forty-five minutes that is if Nagato, Sasuke and Naruto get back from grabbing drinks for everyone." Itachi said as he smiled and started tuning his bass. He looked over at his female bandmate and she nodded at him. "So this is the girl Sasuke was talking about during practice. She looks ordinary but she seems to have picked up Konan's tapping rhythm." Itachi thought to himself. A few moments after Sasuke, Naruto and Nagato came bursting through the door with drinks in tow.

"Sorry brother we were mobbed by fan girls." Sasuke spoke through his short breaths and wiped off his sweat. "Who would have thought that Nagato would have to take so many pictures with women jumping all over him? Didn't think a keyboard player wouldn't be so popular?"

Nagato just looked at Sasuke then back at Itachi and walked his way towards Konan and sat next to her. Sasuke sighed and looked up at his friends and the first thing he noticed was the very sexy yet out of place Hinata in front of him. He held back the blush he could feel over his face and tapped Naruto's back for him to greet them.

"Ah sorry Lee, Ino, Tenten and Hinata." Sasuke apologized as he handed them some ice cold bottled waters and put the other drinks in the mini fridge close to the door. "But I have to say you ladies look stunning this evening especially you Hinata."

"O-oh a-ah..t-thank y-you S-Sasuke… I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm o-over dressed." Hinata blushed frantically and waved her hands about as she was trying to signify her denial. "T-This i-is my f-first b-backstage in-invite I-I didn't know w-what to wear."

"You look beautiful, isn't the right Naruto?" Sasuke continued as he jabbed Naruto sharply in the ribs.

Naruto who was in his own little world was bought back to reality and looked around the room. Of course he sees Sasuke's bandmate and his usual friends but then he saw her. Hinata's lovely lavender eyes weren't hiding behind glasses and she was wearing something that he could only see Ino wearing. He blushed at the sight of her, something that only happened when he was with Sakura. But Hinata was just absolutely gorgeous and he was speechless.

"I guess he doesn't like it." Hinata thought to herself as she met Naruto's gaze and turned away and blushed out of embarrassment. "I guess I really can't compare to Sakura's looks."

"Well someone is speechless." Sasuke smirked at hit Naruto on the back of the head. "It's about time we get on stage I can hear the crowd chanting outside."

"Sasuke…" Naruto interrupted him as he opened the door. "Sakura…"

"She's in the mid seats in the fifth row with Neji. She'll be able to look up at you and see you when you start performing. So let's hurry up and go I wanna be able to end this night with some drinks and food." Sasuke replied and exited. Everyone followed suit to the back stage crew area. Sasuke gathered everyone in a circle-huddle and started chanting, "Make them cry and break some hearts, leave no one silent! GO!" and with that the band members took their positions. Naruto and Sasuke went up front adjusted the microphones to their height. Naruto checked if his guitar was plugged in and so did Sasuke. Itachi's bass was ready as well as Nagato's keyboards and Konan's drums. Sasuke then looked towards Naruto and asked him, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" Naruto replied and sighed. The curtain rose up and the crowd went wild.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Sasuke yelled into the microphone and his response was thunderous. He looked into the crowd and spotted Sakura and Neji and Naruto spotted them as well. Neji had what Sasuke would describe as an ugly smirk on his face and Sakura looked bored out of her mind. "Unfortunately tonight Sasori is in the hospital due to a driving accident so please let me introduce you to my temp guitarist and singer, Naruto! He will be starting off the night with a cover of a beautiful heartbroken ballad. So everyone give him your support and sing along if you want to!"

Naruto had his gaze set on Sakura who was now in the arms of her "new boyfriend" Neji. For a moment he locked eyes with Neji and glared at him and then put hi attention back on Sakura who had a smirk on her face that he just wanted to wipe off. Naruto strummed his guitar and started singing with every part of his being:

_Easy come, easy go that's just how you live, oh take, take, take it all but you never give. Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open…Why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash; you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is. I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby but you won't do the same…No, no, no, no…_

The whole crowd went silent, astounded by Naruto's voice. Even his friends backstage could hear the heart wrenching tone from his voice especially Hinata. She gazed at him wanting to comfort him, wanting to make everything right for him, even if she didn't understand why. And she too started to sing along with him, whispering first and then slowly getting louder.

_Black, black, black and blue beat me 'til I'm numb tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from! Mad woman, bad woman that's just what you are! Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car. Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash! You tossed it in the trash, yes you did! To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on the blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anything for you. I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes, I would die for you, baby but you won't do the same…_

Naruto channeled all of his bitter and heartbroken emotions from his voice to his fingers. Ever note he played and sang were dripping with venom and yet sounded sweet as sugar. Sasuke, Itachi, Konan and Nagato noticed this and gave it their all as they played along. But as they continued to accompany Naruto the band mates could hear Hinata's voice shinning through, growing louder by the second. Her emotions and voice were channeling into Naruto's and it was if they were singing together. Naruto, on the other hand was starting to let tears fall from his eyes as he put even more of his body and action into the song.

_If my body was on fire, you would watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me, you're a liar cause you never ever, ever did, baby!_

Now Hinata's voice was even louder as she sang along to Naruto. Now Ino, Tenten and Lee's attention went from the band to Hinata. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, feeling all of Naruto's heartbreak, emotion, voice. She was truly something, for her to understand the feelings of someone who was a almost a complete stranger to her yet not quiet her friend was just astounding. Neji and Sakura could channel Hinata's voice through Naruto. Sakura winced in anger and Neji frowned. How can that stupid nobody overtake a song that was meant for just Sakura?

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you! Throw my hand on the blade for you! I'd jump in front of a train for you! You know I'd do anything for you! I would go through all this pain! Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes I would die for you baby but you won't do the same…  
><em>

Naruto steadily slowed down his rhythm and allowed himself to breathe. The entire time that he played he could feel like he wasn't just being accompanied by Sasuke and his band alone. He felt that someone else was watching over him like an angel, telling him to let out everything. It was painful yet comforting, and yet the sweet voice he heard was that from backstage, even though he didn't know it.

_No, you won't do the same. You wouldn't do the same. Ooh, you'd never do the same. Oh, no no no._

The audience was as loud as thunder and Naruto couldn't hear his own thoughts, he just stood there and allowed his tears to keep flowing from his eyes. He was done, Naruto was finally done. He looked at Sakura and Neji in the crowd and they weren't cheering like everyone else in the crowd. The love he felt for her was still strong and to see her in the arms of another man shattered his world and heart. He felt his knees give in to themselves and he fell over. The whole place went into gasp and shock and Hinata ran as fast as she could to his side without even thinking. Even Sakura saw her actions and wanted to scream at here once again feeling the overwhelming jealousy and bitterness.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she got on her knees and started helping him up but he was too heavy for her to lift. Sasuke and Lee came in and helped her carry Naruto to the dressing room where he could rest. When they got there, they laid him on the couch and Hinata prepared a cold wet towel for his forehead.

""Hinata watch over him would you?" Sasuke asked her, his voice clearly filled with worry. "The show has to go on but don't worry I'll try to end it as soon as possible."

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll take care of him." Hinata smiled softly at him and Lee. The boys smiled and exited the room and closed the door.

Sasuke turned to a very worried Tenten and Ino who were just speechless. They asked them where Hinata and Naruto were but Lee assured them that the two were alright and that Naruto needed some rest and space. The two girls nodded and continued to watch the concert as Sasuke came back out to assure the audience of Naruto's well being. Naruto started groaning in pain and his tears wouldn't stop. Hinata felt terrible, she honestly didn't know what to do. She then lifted his head up gently and let it rest on her lap.

"Naruto…I know I'm not Miss Sakura but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you feel better." Hinata whispered very quietly hoping that Naruto could barely hear her to her own embarrassment. Even though she had only known him for two days, she felt an attraction to him. It wasn't because he was good looking or talented, but he was someone who cared deeply over others. He was the type to put other's happiness and wellbeing before his own, something that she had never encountered in a person. She stroked his hair gently, not even knowing it and started sing gently.

"_Heaven, please sing for me a song of life. Heaven, take me to your skies. There's no place here for me to hide my cries, night and day I'm missing you, ooh. I know I'm here for the magic, all your stars guiding me through and through. Why, this loneliness feels like forever and ever? I gotta be, I gotta be in your arms baby. You're so close, so close. And it's you that I believe in, I believe in. So close but far away so far I can't touch. I'll hold on cuz' it's you I love so dearly. When the rain, the storm and all is gone, caress me with your sweet lullaby."_

Hinata's voice was comforting. So comforting in fact that Naruto could feel his pain slowly diminish. As he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and he blinked again to clearly see Hinata continuing to hum the song she sang. He could see a vision of his mother doing the same thing for him when he was sick and the memory brought back the comfort of home. He slowly started to get which surprised Hinata. He turned to her and laid his hand on hers. From that moment, the sins that Sakura burdened him with were gone and all he could see was her. His cerulean eyes met her lavender ones and locked. That moment he didn't care, all ne knew was that he was grateful to her and he pulled her body towards his and hugged her gently.

"Thank you Hinata." He whispered in her ear.

A/N: BONUS song at the end "Fallen Angel" by Aimee B from the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. One of my favorite animes of all time! This chapter took so long to write but man was it worth it. I wanted to leave it on a nice little note instead of a cliff hanger. But I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter things are gonna going to get much more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tear Drops on my Guitar.

A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed me and started to follow the story. It honestly means the world to me. Today's song is Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar". It's actually a REALLY good NaruHina base song and heck I even saw an AMV to it. But now the plot is about to thicken so please enjoy chapter 4 of "VO I C E".

Neji was someone who could hold a grudge. It was about two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke's band performance and Neji was still pissed off about it. It wasn't because of Naruto or the band but it was because of a certain lavender eyed beauty's voice. He knew Hinata's talent was only natural due to their family but for her to grow so much in recent years was enough for him to break his violin in half. He was the genius of the family, not her and now she was taking that title away from him. Much like Sakura, Neji was one of the most popular persons in school. Not only was he known for his acting skills and directorial skills in the Drama Club but he was also the president of the Glee Club. He was known to sweep the ladies off their feet just like Hinata could enchant everyone around her. It sickened him that his popularity and social status in the academy were being threatened by her and even now her name rang pleasantly through the ears of his family. He needed to get rid of his cousin even if it meant playing dirty. While brainstorming his thoughts were interrupted by the 'enchantress' voice and the tune of the piano being played. Neji made his way down from his room to the parlor where Hinata was playing for Hanabi and her mother. He watched her as a hawk would watch his prey. It would seem that Hinata was confident enough to play around her mother and sister but if he and her father came in she would freeze. It was then an idea popped into his head. He quietly took out his cell phone and made a few text messages and short calls. After Hinata finished her piece to her sister and mother, he made his move.

"I see you're doing well Hinata." Neji said sweetly as he slowly started walking down the stairs towards them. "Your voice has become more…alluring."

"A-Ah thank you N-Neji." Hinata stammered as she glanced towards him. She knew about him and Sakura dating but didn't want to mention anything about nor did she want anything to do with it.

"You know Hinata you have yet to join Drama Club or Glee Club. Why is that?" Neji asked as he waltzed his way toward her now sitting on her baby grand piano. "You aren't scared are you?"

"N-No Neji I-I just like s-spending time with I-Ino, Tenten, and Lee." She replied back to him, her nervousness growing as he came closer to her.

"Is that so? Good for you! But just so you know, there is a talent show in a couple of weeks and I already signed you up." Neji's grin grew and the fear on Hinata's face grew. "And our whole family will be there since the reunion will be on the same week. I think it's about time to show us how much you've grown."

"B-But N-Neji I-I… I-I can't." She cried as she tried to talk her way out of it.

"I don't think he means you any harm right Neji?" Hikari asked her nephew as she got up and put an assuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh I don't mean any harm Auntie Hikari." Neji protested sweetly and held his hands up in defense. "I just want everyone in our family to see how much little Hinata has grown. Besides I'm sure Uncle Hiashi would love for his eldest daughter to acknowledge as our family leader sometime in the near future."

Neji got up from the piano and walked back up the stairs to his room. Hinata lowered her head in shame knowing that she couldn't perform in front of her family without freezing. She sat there and sighed to out loud. Sakura was enough trouble for her and now that Neji was in the mix things could only get worst. Hikari saw the look of worry on her daughters face and sat next to her and hugged her.

"From what your new friends have told me Hinata, they have full confidence in you and I know you have that courage lying within you. I know you can find it." She gently told Hinata patting her head.

"B-But Mama… W-What if I can't find it?" She asked.

"You will my dear, I know you will." Hikari reassured her.

Later that night Hinata was in her room listening to her favorite music artists when a dainty knock on the door caught her attention. She paused her mp3 player and gently opened the door to reveal a pajama wearing, panda plushy snuggling litter sister. Hinata smiled at her, let her in and closed the door behind them. Hanabi climbed onto Hinata's fluffy bed and continued to hold her panda plushy like a security blanket.

"Is everything alright Hanabi?" she asked her as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm glad to see you stop stuttering around mom and me." Hanabi said as she put down her panda plushy and got under Hinata's fluffy comforter covers. "But that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to see if you were alright, especially about the whole brother Neji thing."

"I swear you're the older sister sometimes." Hinata smiled and joined her under the blankets. "And I'm fine, I'm just a bit nervous that's all. It just means I have to practice every day for two weeks for now. Not that I mind."

"You know sis you're really bad at lying." Hanabi sighed a she turned to Hinata. Sadly Hanabi was right but she was trying to be strong in front of her. The tears slowly started forming in the corners of her eyes but she held it back. She couldn't bear to let Hanabi see her weakness now after she put so much effort into looking stronger.

"I know I'm bad at lying, but I can promise I'll try my best." Hinata managed to whisper and then sighed to herself. "Let's get some sleep I promise to meet the Ino and Tenten tomorrow."

The next day the two Hyuuga girls made their way to Tenten's family restaurant where they agreed to meet up with her and Ino. It was one whirlwind of day since Hinata had much explaining to do about Neji's little scheme. During the story Tenten's face sunk into a look of depression, thinking that her ex would stoop so low. Ino on the other hand kept asking question upon question, like what in the world happened to Neji to make him so heartless. Even then Hinata didn't know to answer and Hanabi kept silent. But amongst them they hatched their plans to help Hinata practice. Tenten would help Hinata with dance moves, Hanabi would choose the songs to sing, and Ino would design her outfits. Hinata herself just needed to keep her of the deal of beating the pants off Neji and any other contestant that would get in their way.

"So we're all at an agreement right?" Tenten asked the girls feeling a bit better at the thought of making Neji look like a complete fool. "Tonight we'll get started and in two weeks we will win the talent show!"

"It's been so long since I've made an outfit for anyone so we gotta do your measurements right away Hinata!" Ino chirped excitedly as she took out a measuring tape and tossed it around her shoulders like a silk scarf. "You are going to be the belle of the ball, the envy of every girl out there, you my dear will be fabulous!"

"I already have the songs…" Hanabi said silently as she held up her iphone to the teenage girls. "These would be the easiest to relate to and sister Hinata's voice and would also show off the two sides to her personality."

"Ah I love those songs…" Hinata smiled. "And I think I'll be able to sing them in front of everyone with no problem. I'm just wondering if Naruto would like them…"

"Naruto huh…" Ino whispered to Tenten. "By the way Hinata are you alright with how Naruto's been?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not talking to me or avoiding me. I really like him and I don't want to push so much, I fear that I'm doing that…" Hinata sighed and looked down at her twiddling fingers.

"Hinata… all you've done was say 'hello' or 'how are you' how is that being pushy? I mean you're so nervous whenever you try to talk to him and it's just stupid that he flat out he ignores you." Tenten sighed and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder for comfort.

"Honestly though he's probably still hung up on Sakura and Hinata probably pulled a trigger flag on Naruto the night of the performance. But other than that Sasuke has taking a huge liking to you Hinata. The way he acts around you and gives his attention to you, you might want to consider turning your sights on him. It's not like he's a bad catch." Ino put her two cents in as she drank the tea that was at their table.

Elsewhere in the city was a certain blond boy's home with him and his raven haired best friend lazing about and tuning their instruments. Naruto was sort of staring into space as he just plucked at the strings of his guitar and Sasuke couldn't help but notice. Naruto had been acting strangely since their stage performance. Not only did he avoid Hinata but he also started to avoid hanging out with the rest of their friends. Sasuke gave Naruto's head a light push to get his attention.

"What was that for you bastard?" Naruto inquired almost breaking a string on his guitar.

"You have been acting weird and you're even avoiding our friends and especially Hinata. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he polished his own guitar. "You know it's really rude to treat a lady like Hinata like that."

"It's none of your damn business Sasuke and all you talk about is Hinata, if you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?" Naruto retorted back obviously angry and frustrated.

"Actually Naruto I just might…" Sasuke smirked at Naruto and upon hearing that Naruto sharply turned his head in surprise towards his best friend. "I don't know what happened between you and her in dressing room on performance night but you obviously didn't like it. After all you flat out avoid her like a plague at school or whenever she tries to say hello. Heck she's even cried to me a couple of days ago… But oh well, I guess we can tell who the better man is here."

"It's…It's not that I didn't like what she did… I liked it a lot but it just made me remember memories of my mom that I didn't want to relive." Naruto sighed and slumped lower on the couch they were sitting on. "The way she sings it's like a siren's song. I'm enchanted and I can't stop. I just keep thinking if Hinata wasn't there I'd still have Sakura…"

"Are you fucking serious? You seriously have to be fucking retarded." Sasuke asked him and leaned forward wanting to punch Naruto square in the face. "Sakura is nothing but a tantrum throwing little girl who can't control her raging jealousy and you still love her? The moment you broke up with her she went to Hinata's cousin without a second thought. What makes you think she truly loved you?"

"Look I don't know Sasuke! All I know is that I'm not over Sakura and Hinata is haunting my thoughts. I just can't get her out of my mind; every time I avoid her don't you think I feel horrible? And knowing that you want to ask her out just makes me even madder!" Naruto ran his hand through his messy hair in frustration and leaned forward. He felt so torn between his ex and this girl he barely knew and it was driving him crazy.

"Who the hell are you fooling idiot? You like Hinata and yet you can't let go of Sakura. You really should take a good long look at yourself and when you're done come find your real friends and me." Sasuke warned him as he packed his guitar and slung it over his back and made his way to the front door. "And Naruto… if you don't do anything about Hinata, I'll make sure to pick up the pieces."

Sasuke let himself out of Naruto's place leaving his best friend in a state of shock. He felt horrible about how he was treating Hinata and everyone else around him. The thoughts of Sakura and Hinata were clouding his mind but he knew he had to make a decision soon or it would tear him apart.

The next day of school the trio of girls was tired but was beaming with smiles and laughter after their first all-nighter of Hinata's performance. Ino had the outfits already sketched and pinned to her mannequins and Tenten had taught Hinata the first dance of the first song she was going to perform.

"So remember Hinata bend one leg lightly inwards and go down on it and push your other up so you make your hips pump to the beat." Tenten reminded the girl who was doing the dance move as she explained it. "That was perfect Hinata!"

"Wow Hinata your youthful spirit truly shines in your movements! I'm sure that your performances will rock the house down!" Lee chimed him clapping victoriously and the small performance. "What do you think Naruto? Sasuke?"

"My my, are you giving me a preview of your performance Miss Hinata?" Sasuke asked with the sexiest smirk he could muster. Ino and Tenten squealed in girlish delight between Hinata who looked up at Sasuke, completely oblivious to his charm or the fact he was hitting on her. She did however look towards Naruto who had a strange look on his face. She turned back to Lee and Sasuke, sighed quietly and smiled back as if it didn't faze her. Naruto and Sakura were looking at the group with disgust on their faces even if they didn't realize one another's actions. For one thing, Sakura didn't like seeing her ex hitting on her "rival" and Naruto didn't like his best friend trying to make moves on a girl he was completely indecisive about.

Sakura was already pissed off and was having a bad day as it was and stood up from her seat and walked out of the classroom. Her plans with Neji weren't coming fast enough and it angered her. She didn't want to keep waiting but she knew she had to be patient. Naruto saw Sakura leave the room and followed her. He was tired of the drama and made up his mind. He wanted Sakura back. His group of friends noticed what was going on and decided to follow the two former lovers. A few moments later they saw Naruto and Sakura together.

"Why did you follow me Naruto? Aren't you going to hang out with your new girlfriend?" Sakura sniffled trying to hide her tears of frustration.

"She's not my girlfriend. Look Sakura I miss you and I want us to work things out. I have just been a mess without you." Naruto said to her and put his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I'll stop talking to Hinata if it means if you come back but you have to leave Neji."

"Do you really mean it Naruto? I don't mind if you still talk to Sasuke and the others but Hinata you can't talk to her… I don't want her in our world." Sakura said as she embraced him back. "I promise to break up with Neji just promise me you won't ever talk to her."

"I promise but let me at least apologize to her and tell her what's up." Naruto replied back as he broke their embrace and kissed Sakura softly on the lips. Sakura nodded with the agreement and turned back around only to be greeted by the group who were looking at them. Naruto slowly approached Hinata with Sakura's hand in his and Hinata could feel her heart sink. She liked him but she guessed he didn't like strange, dark, weirdo girls like her. She looked up at Naruto bravely holding back her tears.

"Hinata, I know you liked me but the thing is that you've caused me more pain that I needed to forget. What happened at the back stage dressing room, please forget it happened. I'm sorry Hinata; I just love Sakura so much so I'm doing this for her. I'm just really sorry Hinata we can't be friends. I hope you can understand." A few awkward seconds of silence passed before Hinata could answer him. She didn't stutter and she put on her bravest face possible.

"It's alright Naruto I understand, I wish for you and Sakura's happiness." Hinata replied and gave them a genuine warm smile. "You're really lucky girl Sakura; please take care of one another."

"Thank you Hinata for understanding" Sakura said as nicely as she could cringing at her own niceness in her voice. 'Finally state one of Neji and my plans are put in place. Now that I have Naruto back all I have to do is get her out of here and now that she's weakened that'll be as easy as the puzzles I solve.' Sakura thought evilly to herself. And with that the newly brought back lovers walked off hand in hand.

Ino and Tenten held onto Hinata and looked at Lee and Sasuke to help them out. Lee just placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and Sasuke was at loss of words. Hinata stood there, her hand on her heart. She could feel it aching and she just wanted to disappear off the face of the planet. She then turned to her friends and smiled and looked down at her feet.

"I-I sh-should have k-known better. H-how could someone as p-perfect him like a girl as dark, shy and weird as myself. He's i-in love with S-Sakura. I-I s-should have known that he-he would g-go back to h-her. B-But I-I'll be a-alright everyone." Hinata stuttered trying even more to hold back her tears. "I-I need to b-be alone…sorry…"

Hinata went back into the classroom and took her school bag from her desk and made her way to the front gate of the school and texted her driver to come get her and to take her straight home. Not even five minutes later she was well on her way. Tenten and Ino looked towards Sasuke and Lee and they silently knew what they had to do. The group grabbed their belongings and headed towards Ino's car and made their way to her family's flower shop. Sasuke got out of the car and ran straight in and bought out all of their sun flowers and got back into Ino's car. The group then made their way to Hinata's home and when they got there they were greeted by a crying Hanabi. The young Hyuuga let them in and showed them to where Hinata was. Hinata was sitting on their back porch walkway that was overlooking their beautiful backyard. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she had her acoustic guitar with her and that she changed out her school cloths into an off the shoulder but long semi body hugging lavender dress. She was breathtakingly beautiful even with her tears and sadness.

The group looked on at their saddened friend as she placed a very small picture of Naruto beside her and then picked up her guitar. She sighed and then took a deep breath, strummed her guitar and started to sing.

"Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without. Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."

For Hinata, she could see the smile on Naruto and Sakura's face and the kissed that they shared in front of her. She kept playing not knowing that everyone that was watching her instantly felt her sadness and her pain. Hanabi was being consoled by Tenten and Ino was wiping away the tears that started to fall. Lee was looked on speechless at her tone and tune, there was not much he could do as a friend but stay by her side and support her. Sasuke on the other hand gripped the sunflowers in his hand tightly as he watched Hinata. He gazed at her longingly, wanting to hold her from behind and take away the pain that was brought forth by his own best friend.

"Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause; He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."

She started trembling but continued to play forth to ease her sorrow but unfortunately her mind was clouded with thoughts of Naruto. Even though she barely knew him she thought there was a connection but she guessed that she was wrong. She looked towards the picture of him that they took at the night of his performance with Sasuke and smile to herself. But Hinata could feel the tears forming from her eyes. For the first time ever she had fallen in love and he couldn't return his feelings. She could feel her heart and the world around her breaking apart as if it were glass. She wanted to stay strong but she eventually gave in as she played and sang every note laced with her tears.

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into…Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…"

When she finished singing she gently placed down her guitar and took the picture of the man she fell for and broke it up into small pieces. It was then the evening breeze started to come forth and she gently threw the torn photo into it. It carried the bits into the sky leading into the setting sun and the night stars. When it disappeared the chimes on the porch rang as if it were a confirmation of what she had done. Hinata sighed to herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her group of friends and sister looked at her, tears freshly wiped from their faces and in the back ground unchecked and unseen was Neji watching them from the stairs. Sakura had told him that their plans were now in motion and Hinata's actions confirmed it. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to his room and picked up his favorite violin and started playing a robust but evil tune.

Sasuke was the first to get up and approach Hinata. He slowly came up behind her and she turned back to face him, she was unphazed at him being there. He handed her the sunflowers and she took them gingerly and stared at them and then looked back at him. She then peered behind him and saw their friends quietly sitting down and saw that her mother, who was watching from the kitchen, come out and serve them tea. She then turned her attention back to Sasuke who towered over her. He gently took off her glasses and looked straight into her eyes and said:

"Hinata… forget about Naruto… I can make your pain vanish. I can make you smile and give you everything that Naruto can't. I'll make sure that you're never cry another tear ever again. Hinata… I liked you, I liked you from the first day I've met you and if you give me the chance I can make you the happiest woman in the world. Please, Hinata let me be your sun."

En chapter 4

A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write, I was actually crying the entire time. Not to worry folks much more comes in the next few chapters and also a VERY special chapter that involves a Disney musical. Oh yes, this is still a NaruHina story but you gotta hold tight and don't stop believing. Also, sorry for the short chapter but I'll be moving soon and then I can get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Pretty Girl**

**A/N**: Wow so many favorites and reviews! Thank you so much everyone. Sadly I'm moving and it didn't leave me any time to answer your reviews but for those who are actually wondering about Sasuke and Hinata…well sadly that's gonna have to wait. Its odd SasuHina is my second favorite couple but I am a REALLY HARDCORE NaruHina fan but gotta say sometimes SasuHina grows on you. Anyway… the song this chapter is a classic from my high school days. As a reminder go on youtube and search for "Sugarcult- Pretty Girl Piano" or the original song. I really love this song and thought it was appropriate for this chapter. Remember if you have any song suggestions don't be afraid to not it in your review just remember to put the artist's name first and then the title of the song. Also it's probably another month before I can update and that's why I'm treating everyone with a short fresh chapter.

Hinata looked up the soulful black eyes that were looking into her lavender ones. She was feeling the pain in her chest give way to hazy confusion in her mind. Did her friend, lead singer of AKATSUKI and most popular guy at the Konohagakure Academy confess his feelings to her? She was very confused, boys always thought she was a creepy girl when she was younger but unknown to her she went from 'ugly duckling' to 'graceful swan'. However, this brooding and handsome teenager showed his heart to her, something that she had never seen nor experienced. Hinata shifted her eyes from Sasuke and looked at her friends and family whose mouths were agape and were rendered speechless. She then put her attention back on Sasuke and sighed heavily.

"S-Sasuke…I-I really d-don't know…w-what to say…t-to t-think…I-I" she stammered nervously and started twiddling her fingers in that cute manner she always does.

Sasuke just smiled at her and took one step closer to her. He leaned forward her delicate face to where it met his, he then took the smallest sunflower in the bouquet he had and put it on top above Hinata's left ear and tucked in a small piece of her bangs. And without losing a single beat he gently kissed her forehead and returned to his upright posture. Hinata blushed slightly at his gesture and the sound of Lee fainting and Ino snapping pictures and sending out chain text messages through her cell phone were heard.

"Well that pretty much ruined the mood…" Sasuke sighed and turned his head slightly to the group. He then turned his attention back to Hinata and handed her the rest of the bouquet. She took the flowers and held them closely to her face. She drew a small sniff and the smell gave her aching heart a break and confused mind a bit of clarity. She looked back up at Sasuke who just stood there smiling softly at her, trying his best to put her at ease though she didn't want to admit that it was working. Sasuke then leaned forward again close to her face and whispered into her ear, "Please think about it… I'll be waiting..."

Sasuke then pulled himself away again and walked back to the living room and Hinata followed him slowly but stopped and sat down next to her mother and little sister. When Sasuke got to the front door he put on his shoes and quietly opened the door but before he left he gazed at his friends then at Hinata's mother and Sasuke and finally once again to Hinata. She caught his soulful gaze and they met eye to eye; he just simply smiled and lip-synced 'Good night Hinata'. When he disappeared everyone breathed in heavily as if they were holding their breath. The sounds of deep sighing and a bit of 'fan girlish' giggling ensued after. Hinata however remain quiet and stared at the sun flowers in her arms.

"He really does like you Hinata." Lee said first breaking the awkward ice and trying to bring the warmth back. "But I know you still are hung up on Naruto."

"I-I don't know h-how to feel or t-think right now Lee. My h-heart has b-been shattered and my m-mind has been c-clouded. I don't know what's right or left or where to go from here on out. I only see S-Sasuke as a v-very w-wonderful friend but I-I can't see m-myself with him." Hinata said the tears started to form at the corner of her eyes again not wanting to have relived the pain. "B-But I-I can't see myself with N-Naruto either. I-I know I-I have to f-face my f-fears and give S-Sasuke an answer and move on."

"Don't push yourself so hard Hinata it's not good for you health. I mean look you look like you're going to fall apart like soggy noodles or a cake that's been knocked over by the family pet!" Ino cried out as she rushed her way to Hinata's side.

"Geeze Ino couldn't you make your descriptions, I dunno, BETTER?!" Tenten sighed loudly and rubbed the temples on her head in frustration. "Though I hate to admit that Ino is right about you health Hinata you need to find your answer to Sasuke. Look I know it's going to be wrong for me to say this but Lee is right about him. He REALLY likes you. The moment you ran away he went after you and got you those flowers from Ino's family's flower shop. He's always looking at you wanting your attention and opinion; I honestly think it's best to give him a chance."

"But you can't force Hinata to make a decision like that Tenten!" Lee chimed in again and sat up firmly straight. "Just because I say that he REALLY likes her and while you and Ino have points, the true point of the matter is NOT forcing Hinata to choose Sasuke or Naruto and giving Sasuke a defiant answer by tomorrow is just too soon. Hinata just had her heart ripped out and Sasuke expects her to get over it quickly is just not fair!"

"The only thing I think isn't fair is not letting Hinata think for herself…" Hanabi said quietly and everyone turned their attention to her. The young Hyuuga then took a clean tea cup and started pouring tea and handing it off to her older sister before directing herself again to their friends. "While all three of you are good friends and want to be there for sis I think you all should just give her some room. It's nice that you're all helping but this is one thing Hinata needs and WANTS to do by herself. Ether she chooses Sasuke or still crushes on Naruto is her choice but for now I think you all should just let her breathe and just talk about happy things or go out and does something fun that will take the edge off. "

The trio just looked at the young girl who went back to pouring herself tea as if nothing happened. But of course Hanabi was right. They were bring good friends but they needed to give Hinata her own space and make her own decisions, they knew the best things they could do was to do something fun together and just be there for her when she needed them. But of course they were still worried about her. With Naruto not only flat out ignoring Hinata but now Naruto had turned his back on them for a girl who's breath was like fire. For some odd reason the whole Naruto situation between him, Hinata and Sakura didn't sit right and they just couldn't put their finger on it. In the trios train of thought they were interrupted by Hinata.

"Thank you, Lee, Tenten, and Ino…" Hinata said softly as she put her glasses back on. "I'm so grateful to have friends like you three."

The trio just smiled at her and Lee got up from his seat and came up behind Tenten and Hinata. He then encouraged them into a warm group hug and everyone including Hinata's mother and Hanabi joined in. For a few brief moments the heartache was gone and the confusion fog lifted, Hinata felt warm and loved, a feeling all too rare and she cherished it until it ended. It was the best way to say 'You're Welcome.'

It was getting late at night, almost approaching midnight and the image of Hinata flooded Sasuke's mind. Normally he was one to not be persuaded by female charms but for some odd reason Hinata somehow got to him. He didn't know if it was her gentle personality or her amazing talent or the fact she was just beautiful or possibly all three reasons why he had fallen so hard for her. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her he knew that she was just different. Different from every girl he ever met, dated or knew. There was something about her that was warm like the sunshine, motherly, but also mysterious and it just made her that much more desirable. He smirked to himself knowing that Naruto made a huge mistake but at the same time he could feel the angry rising within him because he made his love interest cry tears, tears of sadness, unneeded and unnecessary tears. He took a look at his personal driver from the rear view mirror and nodded at the man. His driver nodded back in confirmation and they look a detour to Naruto's place.

When Sasuke got to his friend's place he walked up to the door and knocked on it gently. A certain white haired and super perverted man answered the door in a drunken smile and let Sasuke in without any hesitation. Jiraiya of course offered Sasuke some of the Sasuke that he was drinking but the teen refused and took off his shoes at the door and neatly set them aside. Sasuke followed his drunken teacher with his eyes and saw that Head Mistress Tsunade was having a drink with him. Sasuke let them be and headed to Naruto's room and stopped right at his door. Something wasn't right to Sasuke and he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything strange. And sure enough the sound of muffled moaning and squeaking was prominent and he sighed and knew he wouldn't have to wait long for Naruto and a certain pink haired witch to finish their rendezvous. About ten minutes later Naruto opened the door wearing just a towel around his waist and Sakura dressed in one of his over sized band shirts.

"That didn't take long did it now mister dead last…" Sasuke said startling the couple who put their hands over their private parts as if they were trying to 'protect' them. "I give or take you finally out lasted your record over 3 minutes Naruto."

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto aid trying not to yell as he shuffled his way around Sasuke and Sakura followed him.

"Oh I'm just here to talk to you but I can see you're still busy and you and your…uh…girlfriend… need to shower… I can smell the funk from here and it's making me want to toss my lunch if you catch my drift." Sasuke replied as he waved his hand in front of his nose sarcastically. "Oh and Sakura… you might want to leave after you're done cleaning up."

"And why should I leave Sasuke? I'm spending the night here." Sakura retorted back at her ex and placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever you want to say to Naruto you can say in front of me…"

Sasuke looked at her plainly, expressionless and shrugged. Sakura then followed Naruto into the bathroom where they proceeded to 'clean' one another in the shower. Surprisingly Sasuke only had to wait only fifteen minutes and they were 'clean' and 'fresh' as daisies. They back tracked to Naruto's room and got properly dressed and when they were done Sasuke entered the room and took a seat at Naruto's desk. Sakura and Naruto sat by one another on his bed and Sakura clinged onto Naruto's arm like glue which really wasn't a bit of a surprise to her ex.

"So why are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he slowly unglued himself from Sakura and put on a serious face.

"Before we start, Sakura, this is going to get really ugly and I suggest that you leave this room." Sasuke said his face slowly starting to frown but Sakura stayed put not moving. Sasuke shrugged and got up from Naruto's desk and grabbed his best friend by the collar of his shirt and punched him directly in face. Before Sakura knew it Naruto was up against the door of his room being held once again by the collar of his shirt and the left corner of his mouth was bleeding. The pink haired scholar rushed up to the two and tried to claw Sasuke.

"SASUKE LET HIM GO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and continued to claw at him and tried to punch him. Her hits had no effect on her ex-boyfriend and he slowly turned his head towards her. For the first time in so long he saw tears running down her face but not just ordinary tears. She was on her knees trying her best to get him off Naruto, begging as if she was a child. For some sickening reason he enjoyed seeing her that way. He then sharply pushed her away and she fell on the floor looking back up at him meeting eye to eye. And for once in her life, Sakura felt scared and saw the anger and hatred in Sasuke's eyes as he peered into her own. She felt the tears of fear run out of her eyes to her face and her body was frozen on the ground. Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I told you that this would get ugly." Sasuke said in a monotone that was laced with ice.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto managed to gasp out and he looked at his best friend. "W-why?"

"I'll tell you why Naruto…" Sasuke replied as he slowly turned his attention to Naruto and looked him dead in the eye. Cerulean blue met Ebony black and Naruto could see the angry in his friend's eyes and the seriousness in his face. He knew why Sasuke was so angry and Sasuke grip tightened on Naruto's collar. "You made her cry. You broke her heart. She fell for you. She treated you with more respect than this stupid bitch you call your girlfriend. You threw her friendship, my friendship and the friendships with Tenten, Ino and Lee away for Sakura. Why do you think I'm so angry with you? I could fucking end you right now if it wasn't for the fact that I know Hinata would hate me if I did." Sasuke then loosened his grip on Naruto and slowly let him go. Naruto leaned against his door and looked at Sakura who was scared stiff on her knees and then looked back at Sasuke whose eyes and face only grew angrier. "So… tell me Naruto…why?"

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke… I-I love Sakura…I-I wanted her back… I-I had to give up my friendship with Hinata. I-I'm not proud of it. I-I" Naruto stammered before Sasuke interrupted him with his fist punching the side of the door near the left side of his face. Naruto hated to admit that he was terrified of Sasuke. He could feel the heavy heat of his angry lingering in the air as Sasuke kept his fist in place.

"So you threw away her friendship for the sake of another female?" Sasuke asked Naruto who just nodded nervously. Sasuke sighed deeply and with a calm yet menacing voice said, "If you want to make this about girls then I'll level the playing field. I've confessed my feelings to her and to be frankly honest, when she says yes I will make her the happiest woman in the world. And even if she turns me down I will be there for her in the way that you deep down want to be. You can lie to yourself Naruto but you know a well as I that you have fallen for her too. You have just wasted your chance to be with someone who can make you happy and take away the emptiness that a 'certain event' has left in your heart. And when you finally realize your mistake it will be too late." Sasuke then removed his fist from the door and straightened himself out. Naruto took a breath of relief and helped Sakura and she once again clinged to him and continued crying in fear of Sasuke. Sasuke just turned a blind eye to what he considered her fake emotions and thought nothing of it but drama. "And just so you know Naruto, your little girlfriend hasn't quite broken up with Hyuuga Neji yet. They're planning something against Hinata and they're going to deny it to the ends of the universe but you should really check Sakura's cell phone."

Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura and then back at Sasuke. He then saw a light pink phone on his floor and proceeded to pick it up. Sakura knew the game was over the moment Naruto picked up her phone. She stupidly threw it on the ground when she and Naruto were in the heat of their passion. The blond unlocked the phone and saw that there were new unread text messages there and clicked on them. Sure enough Sasuke was right. There were fifty messages, a whole conversation of Sakura and Neji planning to have Hinata get hurt during her performance and have her publically humiliated in front of her entire family and school. From the beginning when Neji and Sakura getting together, to Sakura pretending to be nice to Hinata to get Naruto back, everything was there in black, white, and blue. Naruto couldn't believe it but at the same time he wasn't so surprised. He quickly sent the entire conversation to his own phone without Sakura noticing it and then deleting the messages. He then handed the phone back to her and he stared at her. Feeling horrible and sick to his stomach he slowly opened the door to his room and guided Sakura to the front door and Sasuke followed behind. Naruto then opened the front door and quickly kneeled down and put on Sakura's shoes on her feet. He then quickly stood up and looked at Sakura in grimace. He pushed her out and let a couple of tears roll down his face. He felt the ping of betrayal and saw that she started to cry and get on her knees as if she was pleading for forgiveness. He had had enough.

"No…No more Sakura, I'm tired of playing these stupid games. You set me up and use me and for what, your pretty jealousy? I thought you changed when you came back but I should have known. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to associate with you. I want you to leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't speak to me, forget that I exist. What you and Neji are planning against Hinata is just unspeakable and I'll stop it even if it means that you get hurt. I'm sorry but Sasuke is right. I'm not going to throw away my friendship with them over you. Good bye Sakura." Naruto said to her in a bitter tone and closed the door on her.

Naruto turned to his friend and looked down at his feet in shame. He was a fool for not listening to Sasuke and an even bigger fool for what he did to Hinata. His guilt took over his emotions and he slowly started to walk back to his room. Sasuke went to the bathroom and got out some bandages for Naruto's wound. Even though he felt that Naruto deserved the wound he still felt bad for hurting his best friend. He walked back to Naruto's room and saw that Naruto had gathered all his "memories" of Sakura and threw it into a big box. Sasuke handed the bandage to Naruto who crookedly put it on and proceeded to head to the back yard with a book of matches. When the duo reached the back yard they were being watched by Jiraiya and Tsunade and little did they know the two old timers heard all the drama and were nice enough to pay and call a cab for Sakura.

The moment Naruto had reached far enough away from the house he struck a match and lit his Sakura "memories" on fire and watched it burn into black ash and white smoke. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders and then felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. He turned to his friend who had the look of "I hate to say I told you so, idiot." written all over his face. Naruto slowly started to laugh and Sasuke started to laugh too.

"So Naruto you know what you need to do right?" Sasuke asked him patting him on the back for kicking Sakura out.

"Yea… I just hope it's not too late…" Naruto sighed and looked up at the stars and immediately thought of Hinata's beautiful sparkling lavender eyes.

"Oh just so you know Naruto… this makes us rivals." Sasuke included as he kneeled down to the pile of burned ashes and saw that a small piece of a picture of Sakura was unburned. He handed to Naruto who ripped it apart with no hesitation and then scattered it to the evening wind.

"Yea… I know." He replied back silently as the two watch the torn photo fly away.

The next day Hinata was trying to recover emotionally. Hinata was alone in the house and sitting at her piano just tapping away at random keys and sighing to herself. Her mother and father had to go out of town for business and Hanabi was hanging out with Ino and Tenten at Lee's family spa and bathhouse. Earlier she received a call from Master Jiraiya and Mistress Tsunade about Naruto and Sasuke argument and they told her not to go near either of the boys. Hinata of course didn't want anything to do with either of them at the moment and told that to her teachers. But none the less she was still upset and her mind was clouded with Sasuke and Naruto. She liked Sasuke but she wasn't sure if she could like him in the way he felt for her. On the other hand she was still falling hard for Naruto who didn't feel the same way about her. Her emotions were driving her crazy and were tearing her apart. She slammed her hands on the ivory keys in frustration and the sound echoed throughout the mansion. She looked around even though she knew she was alone and regained her composure and apologized to her baby grand piano. Then once again she let her fingers play the notes and she started to sing.

**_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head."_**

She then started to press the ivory keys of her piano harder with sending all of her emotions through her fingers and the melody grew louder as well as her voice. Hinata could feel her anger, her heart break and her confusion pouring out and overflowing.

**_"It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love."_**

She paused for a quick second and took deep breath before she slowly continued the song again.

_**"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head. And that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head."**_

Once again she started to press the key roughly and singing louder as if she wanted to shout to the entire world. But this time she was heard. A certain raven and blond haired duo were at Hinata's front door with the rest of their friends and Hanabi who was quietly opening the door so they didn't disturb Hinata's performance.

_**"It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love. It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love."**_

The group quietly watched Hinata as she continued to play. They can see her raw emotions flooding her voice, her fingers, and their ears. Her siren song echoed through Naruto and Sasuke's minds and hearts. Naruto came to apologize to Hinata and Sasuke wanted to see if there was anything he could do for her but that could wait after Hinata's performance. The duo watched on, entranced by her, they could slowly feel themselves slipping into a 'happy place'. Hinata started to play softer but let her voice still shine through.

_**"Pretty girl... pretty girl...Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything. Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head."**_

She paused and took another deep breath. Her onlookers admiring her performance and feeling their own past heartbreaks or sadness overtake them as they realize that Hinata was wiping away a tear that she let slip from her eyes and then once again playing the keys with a hard and loud emotion that rang through their souls. It was an ugly truth but a beautiful song.

_**"It's the way that he makes you cry. It's the way that he's in your mind. It's the way that he makes you fall in love. It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love, love."**_

When she sang the last note she could hear the sound of quiet clapping behind her and saw her group of friends and her sister. She slowly stood up and approached them and glanced at Sasuke and then Naruto silently. She was a bit confused on why either boy was here but that didn't matter. She placed her hand over her heart to silently show her pain. Naruto understood and felt the ping on guilt overcome him. He didn't know what to say to her or how he should begin to speak to her. He was the biggest ass in the world for what he did to her. But he knew now that he was wrong and he needed to make it right ever since last night when Sasuke taught him a valuable lesson. Naruto slowly approached her step by slow step. Hinata didn't move and allowed him to come closer to her. She noticed the band aid that was patched up on the side of his face and the look of worry came upon her delicate face. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her as she silently pointed to it.

"Oh this? Let's just say I fell down the stairs and I woke up knowing that I did something really fucked up things to you." Naruto said making Hinata giggle and then Naruto moved himself closer to her. He let his blue eyes meet her lavender ones and he leaned down closer to her face. "I'm really sorry Hinata. What I did yesterday was inexcusable. You were there for me when I needed you and yet I turned my back on you for someone who was trying to hurt you. I regret what I have done and I hope you can forgive me."

He broke their intense gaze and looked down his feet in shame. He just couldn't face her anymore. He was beyond embarrassed and felt humiliated by the dastardly deeds. He couldn't blame her if she chose not to forgive him. When he went to turn his eyes back on her, he was greeted with a smile as bright and gently as the rising sun. Naruto could feel his entire self feel her warmth and took it all in. And with her angelic voice she said to him, "I already have Naruto."

End Chapter 5

A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Next time we'll see what Hinata will say to Sasuke confession and Naruto comes to terms with his past, parents and possibly his feelings. Also Killer Bee is and his crew are about to make their HUGE premier in the story. And what about Neji and Sakura's evil plans? It's about to get nasty…. Stay tuned!


End file.
